Borutos past to Romance
by Suzumakii
Summary: Boruto doesn't want to know anything about how his mother and father have met and how they fell in love. But then, he jumps back in time on accident and finds himself in a Chunin Exam.. Back with Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga.. While Boruto being in the past, will this have effect on the future?
1. Beginning

**Boruto's Past To Romance..**

 **Hello everyone! Im so sorry for the awfull chapters at the beginning. My grammar sucks and my sentences too. Just keep on reading and it will eventually get better at some point! I promise the story will get good later on. You just need to get past the crappy beginning.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

'Mom, tell me about you and daddy!' the little girl said, while she's trying to ignore her older brother.

He already told her to shut her mouth about that topic, but she wouldn't listen to him.

'Why do you want to know sweetheart?' the mother said. She folded the clothes she collected and put them away.

'Because you've never told me. I really want to know!' the little girl begged.

The older brother got annoyed by the way his little sister acted. Why does she want to know? He hates everything that has to do with 'romantic' stuff. He almost barfed in his mouth.

''Hima, don't be so annoying.'' he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. ''You are way to young to know about their past. Just wait until you get a little older, alright?'' he said while helping his mom pick up the clothes.

'Oh come on mommie! Just tell me. Im old enough to know!' she cried out.

''Boruto, don't be so mean towards your little sister. If you guys really want to know the story, i can tell you if you'd like'' his mother said and she smiled at Himawari. Hima stopped crying and smiled back at her.

Boruto looked at his mother. Is she serious? He doesn't want to know how the two met. His father, the great legendary Naruto Uzumaki.. He probably had alot of girls around him when he was younger. He wonders what his mom, Hinata Hyuuga, thought about it when she saw that. It must've been really sad for her. Seeing him being great and all. Well, he doesn't want to know anything about his dad. He has seen enough. He can't take it anymore. Hokage this, hokage that. When someone finally speaks to Boruto, it's only to give a message to his father. He hates being the son of the seventh Hokage. He doesn't want to talk about him. And he sure as hell doesn't want to hear his history with his mother.

''Boruto? Is everything okay? Come sit down with us. I am going to tell the story..''

''No thanks, im going out training. Have fun'' he said quickly, and left before she could say anything. Before he closed the door, he heard mom chuckle a bit. He knew mom loves dad very much. But he doesn't understand how she could still handle this situation. Dad is never home, and she has to raise them up on her own. It just isn't fair. He quickly closed and ran outside. He always had a special training ground where he practices everyday. He wants to become the strongest ninja out there, just like..

'Hey, did you hear? Sasuke Uchiha is back in the village!'

'Really? Ohgosh. I can't wait to see him! He's so handsome.'

'Yeah well, hands off. He's Sakura's husband, and you seriously don't want to mess with that woman'.

'Oh yeah, your right. I totally forgot! Lets not be too excited for Sasuke's return then..'

The two woman quickly disappeared. Boruto heard everything they had just said. His fathers rival is back in town.. The man he always admired. He needs to speak with him, and quick. Boruto ran towards the gate of Hidden Leaf Village. Maybe he was still on his way here and could see Sasuke on the way. But then he saw someone else..

* * *

 **Everyone! This is the first time i've ever published a story lol. So please.. Just chill in the comments. The rest is coming soon. I promise.**

 **note: This gets good at chapter 3 so keep reading lol**


	2. Time Skip

''Where do you think your going?''

Boruto stopped running. In front of him stood a girl around his age, same height and with glasses. Ofcourse he knew who she was. Sarada Uchiha. Daugther of his hero Sasuke Uchiha. She still doesn't have her Sharingan, so she's a bit weaker then Boruto. But he's afraid that when she will awaken them, that she'll definitly be stronger then him.

''Hey goofball. I asked you something'' she said with her face close to his. He quickly bounced back.

''Damn Salad. Chill out. Im heading over to your dad'' he said, a bit annoyed by how close she got to him. He doesn't know why, but Sarada is the only one who can make him feel uncomfartable. It's weird. He doesn't have this feeling with his mom, dad or with his best friend Mitsuki.

''CHAAAAAAAAAAA!''

Sarada punched Boruto in the face. Really hard. He flew away and crashed on a big wall. The villagers all looked shocked at what just happened. Some even laughed. Thats because the villagers don't like Boruto too much. He's an annoyance towards the them. They think he doesn't deserve to be the son of the seventh Hokage. But Boruto doesn't care one bit. The only thing that was on his mind was the punch he just got.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!'' he screamed and quickly got up on his feet.

''Don't call me Salad, baka!'' she said back.

''OH YEAH, WELL I CAN CALL YOU SALAD ALL I WANT!''

''Do you want another punch in your face while you're at it?''

''COME ON, BRING..''

''Sarada'' another voice said at the background.

Boruto and Sarada stopped their fight and looked at the direction that voice came from. There stood a tall man. He had black long hair. Half of his face was covered in bangs. He wore a long cape and kinda gave this weird vibe as if he didn't belong here at all.

This was him. This is DEFINITLY him.

'Hey dad, back again from your journey?' Sarada said, while taking all the attention off from Boruto.

''Yes. What is this all about?'' he said, looking at Boruto as if he had just hit a wall.

Oh.. He actually did hit a wall..

''Don't worry about him. Tell me, what did you…''

Boruto quickly ran towards Sasuke and stopped in front of Sarada, facing her father. ''YEAH, HOW WAS IT? WAS IT COOL? DID YOU FIGHT BAD GUYS AND STUFF?''

He felt a punch in his back and fell on the ground. Sarada stepped over him and pushed her dad away. ''Lets go dad. You need to rest. Tell me about all your stories later! I bet mom wants to see you too'' she said, and they went away. Before she was out of sight, she quickly turned around and stuck her tongue out at Boruto.

Damn Sarada. What is her issue? He was very polite too.. ' _Well, i guess i should head home then.. Ill speak to him another time. Probably tomorrow.'_

He wanted to head home, but he saw something that got his attention. A man, who obviously didn't belong in this village. He had a scroll in his hand and walked into a alley. Before he walked in, he quickly turned around to look if anyone was following him. He didn't see anyone, and kept on walking. Boruto couldn't ignore this and quickly ran after him.

'What the hell is in that scroll?' he wondered. It got really dark, and the more he walked into the alley, the darker it got. He still saw the man though. He's a weird looking guy, with pink hair and paint on his face. He kinda looked like Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter. Yeah okay, he watches that show. What about it? It comes on tv alot. But anyways, he needs to get that scroll from that dude. But as if he could read his thoughts, the man quickly turned around and threw a kunai. Boruto dodged it and hid behind a container.

 _'What the hell is up with this him?'_ he thought. _'I need to do something about him and report him to dad. He doesn't belong here. That's obvious. And if i could catch him, dad would be proud of me!'._

Boruto stood up and run towards the man. He wanted to throw a good punch at him, but missed. ''Shadow clone jutsu!'' Boruto said. He created 2 other clones and quickly attacked the man. He wanted to run away, but the scroll fell out of his pocket. One of the shadow clones grabbed it and threw it at the real Boruto while still fighting the man. Boruto got the scroll in his hands. What could be in here? A secret technique? A forbidden jutsu?

He wanted to open the scroll, but couldn't. Dad would freaking kill him if he opened it without knowing whats in it. But.. He really wants to do it..

Before realizing it, the man already knocked the shadow clones out. ' _Shit! I need to get out of here!'_

Boruto ran away with the scroll in his hands. Obviously the scroll was important to this man because he chased after him. No way he was getting this.

 _'I want to find out what the heck is in this thing. Or should i first go to dad? But, maybe then he won't show it to me.. I can open it now, right? I mean, what could be the worst case here?'_

 _'No, i need to bring this to...'_

Boruto tripped and fell onto the ground. He was too busy thinking about what would happen, that he didn't look where he was going and tripped over a rock. Boruto fell down on the ground and wanted to get back up. And then he saw it.. The scroll.. It opened in his hands while falling..

A big flash of light appeared..

* * *

''Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, you two will fight eatchother. The winner will go to the next round. You may begin.''

What the..

Boruto looked around him. He found himself somewhere else. It didn't look like the dark alley where he was followed by the pink haired guy.. He saw people standing next to each other, watching something going on downstairs.

Then he thought about what he just heared. Did he just hear his dads name?

 **''GO ON NARUTO, YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THIS JERK!''** a girl screamed.

He looks at the direction that voice is coming from. A pink kunoichi. Her fist was up in the air and it looks like she was anxious about something. Boruto thought she looked familiar. But from where..

He stands up and quickly looks at what is going on down there. He sees two boys, probably the same age as his, facing each other, ready to fight. The guy in the orange jumpsuit looked familiar too.. And then it hit him.

Boruto wanted to jump off and run towards the boy in the jumpsuit, but somebody stopped him.. ''Hey you.''


	3. Chunin Exams

**Authors Note: I do not own Naruto, again.**

* * *

Boruto turned around. What the..

''Don't go out there. Trust me. If you do something, it might change the future'' the man said. Its the guy from before with the pink hair. The guy that looked like Hisoka. He breathed heavily like he just ran for hours. Boruto quickly slammed his hand away that was on his shoulder. This guy was the enemy!

''YOU! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHY DOES MY DAD LOOK LIKE A FREAKING 13 YEAR OLD!? EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW'' Boruto screamed and slammed the man down. He wanted to force it out of him. It wasn't necassary though. He would've told him without Boruto pushing him on the ground.

''Stop it right there'' someone said behind them and they both looked up.

A woman walked straight towards them. She pulled Boruto off of the man and pushed him away.

''What do you think you're doing kid? Your fight is later on. Don't be troublesome and watch the fight'' she said annoyed.

''Oh come on Kurunai, he's just to excited to kick his butt. Don't worry about it.'' a man with a cigarette in his mouth said. He winked at Boruto. ''You can fight later on, so don't worry. You'll get your chance.''

Kurunai stepped back. ''Fine Asuma. You handle these kids'' and she walked away. Boruto was confused. What did he mean with fighting later on? He didn't belong here.

''I'll go watch the fight. You guys can stay here if you want to, but don't bite eatch others head off, allright?'' the man with the cigarette said laughing, and walked back to return to the match. Everyone was looking at them, including the two boys who were fighting.

''HEY, DON'T WORRY. THIS MATCH WILL BE OVER IN NO TIME!'' the boy in the orange jumpsuit screamed with a grin on his face. Kiba looked at Naruto, mad. ''Don't get too cocky'' and he attacked. The others didn't focus on Boruto anymore and continued to watch the fight that has just begun.

Boruto looked at his now 13 year old dad. He couldn't move anymore. Was this a prank or something? No.. His dad was way too busy with hokage stuff to do this kind of things. But that definitely is his dad fighting downstairs.

''Listen kid, don't draw too much attention to us or they will notice somethings up. Im going to explain it to you. And you are going to listen or not, i don't really care. Im just explaining this once'' the pink haired man said, still laying on the ground. He stood up and pulled Boruto out of sight of the others.

''My name is Hatori. I'm not from the hidden Leaf, but from the hidden Sound village. I was… Hey, are you listening? Im only telling you this once'' he said, annoyed by the way Boruto wasn't paying attention. He still was in shock.

*SLAP*

Boruto just got slapped in the face.

''Im sorry, i thought you needed that''

''…Go on with your explanation'' he said, while rubbing his red cheek.

''As i was saying, i am from the hidden Sound village. I don't live there anymore though. I became a Rogue Ninja. When i lived in the village, i was working on a forbidden jutsu. A jutsu that could go back in time. You don't need to know my reasons, but I have had many regrets in my life and i've wanted to go back and change history. The villagers didn't trust me anymore because i was working on some dangerous stuff, so some people tried to kill me. I quickly left the village and took the jutsu with me in a scroll. I've always kept it safe with me. I wanted to use it but i still needed one more thing before the jutsu could work. And that is one drop of a kyuubis blood'' Hatori said.

''One drop of a kyuubis blood? Do you mean..''

''Yeah, i mean your dad obviously. I went to the hidden Leaf village and i performed a jutsu that made me look like your sensai, Konohamaru. I sparred with him a little and got some blood from him that i could use for the scroll. I wanted to get out of the village as fast as possible, until you came along..''

He gave Boruto an annoyed look. ''Okay, so how do we get back then?'' Boruto simply asked.

''Well, i have to perform that jutsu again. It takes some time..''

''How long does it take?''

''..About 4 to 5 months if we're lucky''

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I CANT STAY HERE TOO LONG, I NEED TO GET BACK. MY MOM WILL GET..''

''Don't worry, everything in the future has stopped. Because we're in the past, the future can't move on until we're back again. There is only one problem..''

Hatori looked at him with a serious look.

''You can't interact with the people here, or else it could change the future.'' he said.

 _'Change the future?'_ Boruto thought in his mind.

''Yes, change the future'' Hatori said, as if he was reading his mind. ''If you do something here, it could have a huge impact later on. So you need to watch out. Oh, and one more thing..''

''What?''

''It can happen, that when you sleep, you awake to another day in the past. So, you wont be in this time forever.''

Boruto was confused. What the hell did he mean by that?

Hatori saw Borutos face so explained a bit more.

''Okay, listen up kid. Right now, you are in a Chunin Exam. You'll probably be here for a few days, or months. I don't know how long it will take. But one day, when you wake up, you'll probably wake up in another time. 1 year from now, maybe a few months. Who knows? And then you'll stay there for a few months or weeks again, and then when you wake up one day, you'll be in another time AGAIN. Maybe months, years. Get it?''

Boruto just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He was going way to fast with his explanation.

''Okay, i can worry about that later. But what do i have to do now?'' he asked quickly.

Hatori looked around. Boruto saw he thought of a plan. But they couldn't just leave here could they?

''Lets go''

He pulled Boruto with him towards the door that leads to the exit.

''ARE YOU CRAZY? Let go! They'll notice us leaving. They want us to fight, didn't you just hear that man say that to us you BAAKAA!'' Boruto quickly said. He didn't let go of Boruto's arm and still pulled him towards the door. Boruto noticed that the fight had ended. He heared a couple of people clapping for someone. He wondered if it was for his dad. Did he win?..

He wants to find out more for some reason, but couldnt because Hatori was still pulling him towards the exit. He needs him to let go for a few seconds.. And he just had the best idea ever.

Boruto tickled him.

Hatori let go of his arm and wanted to punch him in the face for doing that but Boruto quickly ran towards the other people. He's too curious to know whats going on. He heard Hatori saying something behind him, but he didn't care. He quickly looked around to find his dad but didn't see him. Darn, where could he be?

''N-Naruto-kun…''

Boruto stopped running. Right in front of him was a beautiful girl his age. She had dark, kind off purple hair. It was really short. Her hair had a duckbutt hairdo. She was holding something in her hands while the blonde guy stopped and looked at her. ''Huh, did you say something? Hinata?''

Boruto's eyes got bigger. Hinata.. Naruto.. His parents.. Why was his mom so shy in front of him?

''I-I thought m-maybe..'' she stopped her sentence. She got red and was looking at the ground. Boruto was waiting. What was she going to do?

She then looked at Naruto and walked towards him. They stood in front of eatchother and she raised her hands up. She wanted to give him something. But what?

''Huh? Uh, whats this?'' Naruto said while taking a look at the thing in her hand. The woman who seperated Boruto from Hatori, Kurunai, was standing behind them, wondering what will happen. 'So im not the only one who's paying attention huh' Boruto thought.

''Its a healing ointment'' Kurunai said with a smile on her face.

''For me? What for?''

Boruto's head almost exploded. Was his dad serious? Why is he acting so dense all of a sudden. He couldn't believe his dad was such a idiot back in the past.

Hinata got redder and redder. She didn't say anything.

''Take it Naruto, go ahead'' Kurunai said.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kurunai. He didn't know why Hinata was giving it to him, and just accepted it.

''Uh, thanks Hinata. Thats uh, really nice of you'' Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Boruto just stood there, watching the scenario. So this is how they met? No, they have met earlier. This is probably just a moment between those two. But they don't seem like lovers yet.. ' _I guess dad really was an idiot back in the days.'_ Boruto thought. _'But.. I thought he would be more popular. It sure as hell doesn't look like it.'_

Naruto turned around and he looked at him.

Shit!

Boruto quickly turned around and wanted to walk away. He saw Hatori, standing a few meters away, looking pissed for what happend earlier. He's so screwed when he sees this..

''Hey, you kinda look like me, huh?''

 _Could this be any worse?_

* * *

 **Hii guys. It may be so that i make a few mistakes with my grammar or sentences lol. Im from Holland so i pretty suck in English. But still, thankyou for reading my story! I love it so far haha, there is going to be alot of drama lol! Im really excited. Keep in mind im still only 15, so it may seem a bit childish idk. I just hope you guys keep reading it because it WILL get better. This is my first time EVER to wright a story and publish it so its kinda scary lol. Enjoy the rest of it! Ill update soon xo**


	4. Ready to fight?

**_Authors Note: I do not own anything. Credits to Kishimoto!_**

 _ **Okay, so after this chapter, i will speed up the pace a little. So keep on reading guys :) Much love**_

Could this be any worse?

Boruto slowly turned around. Naruto looked at him with a big smile on his face. He looks so different in this time period.. Is this really his dad? Naturo didn't notice him looking very uncomfortable. Sometimes his dads stupidity comes in very handy.

''So, whats your name?''

 _Shit. I need to think of a name. And fast. What should i say? I can't just say 'Boruto'. First of all, it sounds like 'Naruto', and second of all; He'll name his future son Boruto.'_ Naruto kept his eyes on him and waited for an answer. ' _Darn it_.'

''Uh, my name is uh..''

Then somebody yelled from downstairs into a mic. ''Misoka and Ichiyu, you guys will be next. Please come downstairs to prepare for your fight.''

Boruto wondered who Misoka and Ichiyu are. He quickly looked around and saw nobody going downstairs. Actually, some people even looked at him.

 _Wait, what?.. Oh._

He quickly looked at Hatori, who's still waiting for me at the door. _I think he noticed the same thing that i did.. Because he got a very, very annoyed look on his face._

''Uh, yeah.. Im sorry. I should head downstairs!'' he said quickly and ran away from his dad _. 'Few, i was just in time. I still don't know if im Misoka or Ichiyu, but i guess i'll just find out then_.' He walked down the stairs and waited for Hatori to come too.

Boruto saw him slowly going downstairs, not sure if he was meant to go. Boruto nodded with his head and Hatori gave him an annoyed look. '' _Such a pain''_ Hatori thought.

He finally got down and walked towards Boruto.

''Are you ready, Ichiyu?'' the proctor said and looked at Boruto. He waited for an answer.

''O-oh.. Y-yes. I am ready!''

Boruto quickly looked at Hatori. _This means his name in this time period must be.._

The proctor proceeded. ''Are you ready, Misoka?''

Hatori looked very annoyed. He just nodded his head and kept silent. He gave Boruto a deadly stare.

 _Yikes._

Boruto laughed it off. His laugh slowly turned into a grin. _Well.. If im in this situation, i may as well win this fight!_

Borutos gaze went to the people upstairs. He saw Saradas mom, a guy that looked like Metal Lee, a boy with purple eyes that looked alot like a Hyuga clan member, and then..

His eyes went to his mother. She looked so small and her hair looks really different from the future. He can't believe this. Why is his mother so shy? She is so embarrassed in front of his dad.. Its weird to see this kind of stuff, ya know? He knows she loves him. He can see that in the way she's acting towards him. He wanted to puke because of all this romantic stuff.. He will never get used to it..

He then notices her looking this way. _Oh, not good._

He quickly looked away. Sweat was breaking out. _What if she will figure it out? I mean, i am her son after all.._ She is a very smart woman in the future. She always figured out everything Boruto had planned or already had done. What if..

No, she can't be that smart. He doesn't have to worry. This is the past after all. If he just keeps his mouth shut and pretends he is just this innocent Ichiyu, everything would be oke..

''Well then, the fight can begin!''

Boruto awakened from his thoughts and looked at Hatori. Hatori's annoyed look went away all of a sudden.

He attacked.

 _Hinata's perspective_

 _Naruto-kun... Fighting against Kiba.._

Hinata quickly looked at the ground so nobody could see her red face. She didn't feel good about this.

 _I know i should be rooting for Kiba-kun, but.._ She looked at Naruto again. She couldn't help it. She would always root for Naruto-kun.

''YOU! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? HOW DID I GET HERE? WHY DOES MY DAD LOOK LIKE A FREAKING 13 YEAR OLD LIKE ME?! EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW''

She heard some noise coming from behind her and looked at the direction it came from. A blonde boy jumped on a pink haired man and almost wanted to punch him. _Oh no! This isn't going good!_

Then she saw Kurunai sensai walking towards them to pull the blonde guy off of him. _Thank goodness.._

Although Hinata is from the Hyuga household, one of the strongest clans of the Hidden Leaf she didn't feel strong at all.. She felt weak. Very weak. Her father is doing his best to train her, but it just isn't working. Hinata is too kind and could never change, not even in a fight. Hanabi could even surpass her. She didn't feel there at home at all. She wanted to be stronger for her clan, but she just doesn't know how..

Hinata's attention got back to the fight. She saw how hard Naruto was fighting to win against Kiba. How is he so determined? She didn't understand at all. No one ever believed in him, just like her own family doesn't believe in her. But he still gets stronger everyday. For Hinata, he was someone she admired for a long time now. She admired him for years. Because she watched his training everyday, she always wanted to catch up to him. She didn't want to be left behind. And thats why Hinata trains everyday. It's not only for the Hyuga clan and her father, but also for one special boy..

The fight had already ended. Everyone was suprised that Naruto has won. But Hinata already knew he was going to win. She knew how hard he trained for this. And she's glad he won.

Naruto came upstairs. Hinata stood there with her ointment in her hands. Ready to give it to her crush.

 _C-calm down Hinata. You can do this. Just give it to him and please, don't pass out!_

Naruto walked behind her, ready to go to Sakura-chan and ask her how good he was. Hinata struggled. _Should i do this? Or not.. N-NO, JUST.. DO IT! NOW!_

''N-Naruto-kun..'' Hinata whispered, to afraid to speak his name out loud. Did he even hear me? She saw in the corner of her eyes that he stopped moving.

''I-i thought m-maybe..'' she said, but couldn't finish her sentence. _Why is this so hard for me? Im just giving him some healing ointment.. It's nothing special..''_

She still was to afraid to even look at him. She closed her eyes shut, walked towards him and put the healing ointment in front of her. She then waited for a miracle. She heard Kurunai say something, but she was to deep in her thoughts. She just wanted him to accept it and then run away as fast as possible. _What if he won't accept it? What if.._

''Uh thanks Hinata. Thats uh, really nice of you!'' she heard him say.

 _What?_ She felt him taking the healing ointment from her and quickly opened her eyes in shock. He really accepted it! She felt a big weight of her shoulders falling off. Naruto already had turned around and was busy with something else.

''Hey, you kinda look like me, huh?'' she heard him say. Who was he talking to?

Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw the same blonde guy from before. She looked at his face. Hinata's eyes got bigger. ' _W-why does h-he look like N-Naruto-kun?!'_ She screamed in her head. Hinata kept staring at him. How can this be? He looks the same as Naruto-kun..

She saw him looking uncomfartable when Naruto asked for his name. Why is he acting so strange? Hinata didn't remember the boy at all. His headband tells her that he is from the Leaf Village. But she has never seen him before.

''Uh.. My name is uh..'' she heard him say and waited for his answer. _Even his voice sounds a little like Naruto-kun.._ she thought. Then he suddenly just vanished just before she knew it. He went downstairs and waited for his opponent to come.

She listened to the proctors voice. So his name is Ichiyu..

Then she saw something. The blonde boy was staring at her. When he noticed that she was looking at him too, he quickly looked away. It looks like he's nervous..

Hinata kept looking and noticed her heart skip a beat. Wait, why was she so red all of a sudden? No, this doesn't mean anything at all. It's just.. He looks so much like Naruto-kun.. She wants to find out more about Ichiyu..

The fight was beginning. She sees Misoka ready to attack. And she already felt nervous..


	5. Feeling confident

**Authors Note; I do not own Naruto**

Hatori stepped forward and gave Boruto a hard punch in the stomach. Boruto shrinked and quickly bounced back to dodge another attack of Hisoka.

But Hatori didn't let him rest. He reached for his pocket and grabbed a kunai. He threw it towards Boruto and it flew right past him.

He felt the kunai leaving a cut on his arm. This old man could be some trouble..

Boruto wanted to make a sign but Hatori didn't let him. Right when he wanted to make the handsigns, Hatori grabbed his hands and stood close to Boruto. Right before Hatori wanted to punch Boruto away, he quickly whispered in his ear.

''Oke, i'll let you win this fight. We don't want this to take forever. Finish it'' he said and punched Boruto away with his fist. Boruto stepped back and thought about how he will finish this match. He still hasn't layed one single punch on Hatori. How can this old geezer be so good?

And then he knew what to do. Boruto had the perfect finishing blow. His father learned him this jutsu when he was younger. It was just perfect for this moment.

Before actually doing it, he quickly looked up at the people watching the match. He saw his dad, nervous of what was going to happen and kept watching closely.

Finally.. He's actually watching me…

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

''Dad, can you please train me? Show me a awesome jutsu!'' Boruto cried out.

His father looked down at his son. They were sitting on the coach in their living room. Naruto just got back home from work. He was exhausted and just wanted to rest. He came home from alot of paperwork and finally got the time to get home and spend a little time with his family. The only problem is that when he finally DOES get the time off, he only wants to sleep. He almost fell asleep on the coach, untill Boruto woke him up again.

''Oh come on dad! You're finally home. Please teach me something'' he said with the most adorable puppy eyes.

He felt sad for his son. He knows how hard it is for his family to be alone all the time, but he can't just quit his job. He loves his family very much, but he needs to be there for the village. He is the Hokage after all.

He saw Boruto looking excited, so he decided to teach him a very special jutsu that is his personal favorite.

Naruto finally reacted. He stood up from the coach.

''Fine, lets go to the backyard. I will show you something very cool'' he said with a grin on his face and walked towards the door.

Boruto was suprised. He never expected his father to actually even train him. It was a huge suprise for him.

He quickly ran after his father and got in the backyard. His father looked at him with a very serious look.

''Oke Boruto, im going to teach you one of my favorite jutsu's of all time'' he said.

Boruto was too excited. ''Are you going to teach me the Rasengan? Or maybe the Rasen Shuriken? Come on dad tell me!''

Naruto shook his head. ''No son. This is a different jutsu. It comes in very handy with a battle. It can distract your opponent for a little time. Then you can give him a good punch that will knock him out for good.''

Boruto couldn't wait. He was probably going to show him the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It was one of his favorites too. He saw his father using it for other things though, like working on different tasks for his job. But Boruto could definitly see him doing it in a real battle. He couldn't wait to try it out himself.

''So, what is the name of this jutsu?'' he still asked even though he already knew what he was going to show him.

''Well, the name of this jutsu is..''

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

 **''SEXY JUTSU''** Boruto screamed. There was a POOF.

Everyone waited till the smoke cleared out. Hatori stood still in front of Boruto. _What was he doing?.._

He then saw a bunch of naked girls standing in front of him. They all smiled at him and gave him a wink while posing.

Hatori felt blood coming out of his nose.

And then, the clones and girls dissapeared and the real Boruto stood in front of him.

''THIS IS FOR ALL THE PUNCHES I JUST GOT FROM YOU, BAKA!''

One punch was enough for Hatori to fly across the room. The wall broke behind him and he got stuck. He tried to get out but couldn't.

''And the winner is.. Ichiyu. Congratulations, you are going to the next round'' the proctor said without any emotion showing in his voice.

Borutos gaze went up to his father. He wanted him to be proud. To be proud of how hard he trained to get that single technique perfect. He never used it in a real battle, so this was the perfect oppurtunity to use it. He wanted to show his father how good he was, because he never got the chance to even see Boruto fight. He wondered what he just thought of his final blow..

He then saw the blonde staring with wide eyes. He was speechless for a moment. Everyone was.

And then Boruto saw him opening his mouths. What is he going to say..

''THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT SEXY JUTSU? YOURS IS WAY COOLER THAN MINE! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO GET IT AS SEXY LIKE THAT!'' he screamed at him really excited.

The pink kunoichi who was standing beside him punched him on his head. ''DON'T BE SUCH A PERVERT NARUTO!'' she said annoyed. She then looked down at Boruto. She had a weird feeling about him. Why does his pervy jutsu look the same as Naruto?..

Boruto tried not to laugh. He could see Sarada in that woman.. Damn, they look much alike.

Hinata's eyes just went bigger every second. The way he performed that jutsu.. It was just like Naruto's.. It was even better. How could this be?

Boruto looked at the people staring down at him. He realized he did something very stupid. He quickly turned his head to the side and looked at Hatori who was still healing from the nosebleed. _I guess i overdid it a little.. I hope he won't be too mad._

Boruto ran towards Hatori and pulled him out of the hole.

''You brat. I didn't say you could pull that kind off stunt on me. What the hell was that?'' he whispered quickly, thinking about how he wanted to kill Boruto in the best way possible.

Boruto couldn't help but grin. ''I guess i overdid it a little. I'm sorry Hatori'' he quickly said and walked back upstairs with him. The next fight was beginning soon. He wondered who was up right now.

''Well, that was quite the suprise you did there.''

Boruto got upstairs and looked up at the person who was waiting for him to come over.

He looked like a Hyuga clan member. He had purple eyes and brown hair. Boruto knew every clan member of the Hyuga household, but he didn't know this one. Boruto's mother teached him the names of every member and he even memorized their faces, just in case something ever happened. You never know right?

But this guy.. He doesn't recognize him at all. He had a very stern look on his face. Does this dude always look this serious?

''Well, i couldn't think of anything else so i decided to use one of my favorite techniques, pretty cool huh'' Boruto said with a grin on his face. He was proud of himself that he knocked Hatori out, even though he faked it. People still saw how Boruto had won the match, so it didn't really matter to him.

''Sure. Next time, use a jutsu that isn't as worthless as this one.'' the boy said, and turned around to walk away.

What the hell.. Boruto watched as he walked away. The guy walked over to his own group of people and sat down, waiting for the next match to begin.

''P-please.. Don't listen to him.. He is just very strict and doesn't like t-these kind of p-performances..'' he heard someone say behind him. He recognizes the voice and slowly turned around.

He saw her red face looking at the ground while talking to him. ''Y-you did very good out there.. Ichiyu-kun..'' she said while fidgeting with her index fingers.

''YEAH, YOU WERE REALLY GREAT OUT THERE ICHIYU'' the blonde screamed while running towards Boruto. He stood still next to Hinata and looked over at her. ''Right Hinata?''

Hinata suddenly began to fidget even faster with her fingers and got redder every second. ''Y-y-yes N-Naruto-kun'' she quickly said. Boruto looked at Naruto. Can't he see Hinata stressing next to him at all?

Naruto's smile got bigger and bigger. ''You have to show me how you did that! I know we should be rivals and all, but i think we could be great friends!'' he said while laughing and he then looked at the ground. ''W-well.. if you want to be friends ofcourse'' he said nervously.

Why is he asking me to be friends? Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? Is it such a big deal to him?

Boruto thought it was weird but he still gave his answer. ''Sure, why not?'' he said and felt awkward afterwards. Friends with his own father.. This just feels weird..

''Next up are Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga, please come downstairs and prepare for your fight.''

All three of them quickly looked up. Boruto and Naruto looked at Hinata, who looked really scared.

''Whats wrong Hinata? Is everything oke?'' Boruto quickly asked.

But then it got through him.. Neji Hyuga..

Boruto turned around and saw the brown haired guy looking back at him. He stood up and walked past them down the stairs. Boruto kept staring at his back..

 _Neji Hyuga.._

 _Neji Hyuga…_

 _Neji…_

Boruto's head shot up.

Neji Hyuga.. The uncle who died in the war while protecting his parents..

* * *

 **Everyone!**

 **Thankyou for the great reviews! It really helped me. I got some tips that changed the story for the better and it really helped so thankyou!**

 **I am really busy with school so uploading will be really hard. Ill try my best though. So.. Untill the next time!**

 **P.S: give me some tips of where this story should go! I have alot of ideas. Do you guys want Hinata to like Boruto all of a sudden? It would change the future and all that stuff. Or not? Please write it down in the comments c:**


	6. The Hyuga Clan

**Authors note; i do not own Naruto**.

* * *

Hinata walked down the stairs while feeling really anxious. She didn't want to fight her cousin at all. She didn't expect for this day to come so fast. She wasn't ready and she knew she was going to lose.

When she got downstairs and stood before Neji, she quickly glanced upstairs. She saw Naruto and Ichiyu looking at her with concern. She didn't want to lose. Not while Naruto was watching her. This was her moment.. To show him how hard she has worked all these years because of him..

''Give up Hinata''

Hinata quickly looked at the boy standing before her. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a concerned look on his face.

''B-but i..''

''You won't win and you know that. We both know that i am the stronger one, so it is best for you to just give up while you still got the chance'' he said with a stern voice. Hinata was to afraid to look at his face and kept looking at the ground while he was talking. ''I don't want to hurt you. I was made to protect the main branch. But if you insist to fight, i will not go easy on you.''

His words caused Hinata pain. The way he said that he was made to protect the main branch.. A flashback returned in her head. How she always saw Neji looking at her with a terrible look on his face. A face full of hate towards the main branch. For what we had done to his father..

Neji's father died for the main branch. He offered himself for his own brother, father of Hinata. Neji never understood why and he didn't want to understand. The only thing that was going through his mind is how much he hated the main branch. He, from the side branch, couldn't do anything towards them. Even after his fathers death. He had to protect the main branch, even if it costs him his life. Those were the rules in the Hyuga Clan. He had to obey them. And so he did.

Hinata still looked at the ground and was to afraid to look at him. She didn't want to give up. She thought of how Naruto would look at her if she did. He would be dissapointed in her..

Neji stared at her while things were going through his mind. _Why won't she give up?_

He saw her glancing upstairs and he followed her gaze. There were two blonde guys watching her. Ofcourse he knew why she didn't want to give up. It was for that brat Uzumaki.

Back in the days, Neji always played with his little cousin. Before his hate towards the main branch, he actually loved his little cousin. He always protected her and trained with her to become stronger together. One day, she went out to the city and he followed her to see where she was going to. He saw her staring at the blonde little brat who caused trouble to the village everyday. He didn't see any hate in her eyes towards him like all the other villagers did. Neji only saw love in her eyes and he instantly knew her feelings towards this boy.

''Hinata-sama, you will get hurt. Your father wouldn't like that. He will be dissapointed if he heard that you had lost to the side branch'' Neji continued. He knew how strict her father was. He was the leader of the main branch and he wanted Hinata to be the next leader. Her losing from Neji would mean she still is weak as always.

There was a silence. Nobody said a word. Hinata didn't feel strong at all. She wanted to step back, go home and lay down in her bed crying. She was scared.

Hinata wanted to give up, but then..

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?'' she heard someone scream.

Neji and Hinata quickly looked at the direction the voice was coming from.

''DON'T YOU TELL HER WHAT SHE CAN OR CAN'T DO. GO ON HINATA, SHOW THIS JERK WHAT YOU'VE GOT!''

Boruto looked in shock towards his father. Wow, he didn't expect him to be this upset. He could see how Naruto was squeezing the ointment Hinata gave to him. It almost broke to pieces. He was really mad about the way Neji talked to her.

Boruto was mad too. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Talking towards his mother like that. He wanted to say something himself and jump over there to give that guy a really good punch in the face, but got interrupted by Naruto's own words.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Naruto.. He actually stood up for her..

''I-i w-wont give up, brother'' she said to Neji. Neji took a step back. All of a sudden, Hinata looked very fierce. There was something about her that changed. She took her position and Neji quickly recovered himself from the shock. He shrugged his shoulders and took his position too.

''Fine by me''

The fight started. Boruto and Naruto looked over at what was happening. They exchanged alot of air palms but nobody got a direct hit.

Boruto had never seen his mom fight like this. He actually never saw her fight in his life. His eyes grew bigger every second she took a new position.

And then it hit her. She got struck by Neji's palm and layed helpless on the ground.

Boruto couldn't take it. His mind was going crazy. He took a step forward and wanted to help her, but a hand pulled him back.

''Don't you dare go out here'' Hatori whispered to him. Boruto pushed his hand off his shoulder and turned around. ''Why not? That's my mother fighting over there. She is hurt!''

Hatori continued. ''Are you stupid or something kid? This is what happened in the past. If you change this, it might have a huge impact on the future. Don't do anything you will regret later'' he said with a serious look.

Boruto knew he was right. He knew that he shouldn't do anything to help her out. But..

Eventually the fight was over. Neji had won and Hinata was in pain by all the hits she got. She layed there on the ground and couldn't move at all. Neji wanted to give her another punch, until a older men with thick eyebrows and green clothes stopped him quickly. Boruto and Naruto already had jumped off and stood protective in front of Hinata.

Naruto was mad. Boruto could see this. He never saw his father looking like this before. He saw Naruto looking over at Hinata with concern. ''Are you oke Hinata?''

''Y-yes, i-im fine..'' Hinata coughed up some blood. Naruto turned around to look at Neji.

''You and me pal. We are going to fight RIGHT NOW!'' he screamed and wanted to walk over Neji to throw a good punch at him. Boruto stepped in and pulled him back quickly.

''No da.. Naruto. Let his sensei handle this for now. You'll get in trouble if you start a fight here'' he said and rests a hand on his shoulder. _It is so weird to be the smarter one.._

Neji walked away and didn't even say sorry. Boruto's blood boiled but he knew he couldn't do anything. It would be better if he just left it alone for now.

The medics came in and quickly took Hinata away to take care of her injurys. They said she would be fine, so the fights continued.

* * *

Naruto and Boruto walked upstairs again. Naruto hasn't said a word. He kept quiet the entire time till the matches were over.

''Are you oke?'' Boruto said to Naruto with concern. His father looks terrible.

Naruto's mind was elsewhere. He couldn't believe that Hinata got beaten. She was so strong, but Neji..

The ointment broke in Naruto's hand.

''Yeah, im fine now.''

Naruto looked up and returned to his normal self. He looked at Boruto and put a smile on his face.

''So, you wanna train outside after this?'' he said grinning.

Boruto wanted to say yes. He wanted to spend time with his father. This is his only chance he would ever get to actually have a good time with him.

Hatori pulled Boruto back and walked towards the door. ''Sorry Naruto, but i have something important to discuss with this one. It was nice to meet you, goodbye now.''

Boruto struggled but couldn't escape. Naruto watched as they both dissapeared. He was sad. He really wanted to train that sexy jutsu with him.. Oh well. He walked over to Sakura to see what she was up to. ''Hey Sakura-chan, did you just see that fight with Hinata? She was so cool!''

* * *

Boruto and Hatori walked out of the buidling and finally got outside. The fresh air felt really good. It felt like forever in there!

''Oke, we need to go and prepare for the jutsu'' Hatori said while still pulling Boruto.

''Yeah oke, just let go of me. I can walk ya know!'' he said annoyed and Hatori let go of him.

''First, we need to find a place to live in for the time being. But where.. This could be a big problem.'' Hatori murmured to himself.

''Well, lets go to my place then! I bet my mom wouldn't mind..'' but then he knew this was going to be a problem. He doesn't have a house in the past. Ofcourse..

''Oke, we need to rent a place for now. I have a bit of money with me so i can afford it. But it's not enough. We need to go on missions to earn more.'' Hatori said. ''I don't expect you to have any money, right?'' he gave me an annoyed look.

''Nope, i spend my money on this new outfit, cool huh!'' he said while spinning around. He loved his new outfit. It was black with a bit of pink in it. It looked amazing in the store so he spend all of his money from his missions on this outfit.

''Yeah well, you look like a girl in that outfit. Who the hell wears pink clothes?'' Hatori said.

''Says the one with the pink hair.''

Hatori punched Boruto in the gut and kept on walking.

''HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN'' he screamed while quickly catching up to him again.

''Shut up, lets rent a place and quickly figure out what to do next.''

* * *

 **Ohmygosh you guys, i actually need to study but i can't concentrate at all! Lol. Im doing really bad right now xD**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Note: Do you guys have any idea for the next chapter?**


	7. Trust

**Authors Note; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :(**

Boruto and Hatori finally managed to rent a small place in the village with the money Hatori had with him. It was the ugliest building Boruto had ever seen. He knew that only the poorest people of the village lived here.

Boruto and Hatori went upstairs and finally got at the door. ''Room 102'' Hatori said and put the key in the lock. He opened the door and they both went inside. There was one living room, one bedroom and ofcourse one bathroom. The biggest problem was; there was only one bed.

''I'll take the bed'' Boruto said quickly and wanted to jump on it, when he felt Hatori pulling him back. ''No way kid. I need alot of good rest if i want to get that jutsu done quick'' he said. ''You want to leave here, don't you? So i'll take the bed.''

Boruto frowned but left the bed to him. Instead he took the couch. ''Hey, this appartement looks like shit. What if i go on missions with my dad and you go work on that jutsu? I can earn the money and you can do your job'' he said and couldn't help but smile a little.

Hatori saw this and was curious. Why is he smiling? He thought this kid didn't like it here. Or does he..

''Hey, how is your relationship with your dad in the future?'' he asked.

Boruto looked behind him to meet his face. ''Why do you ask?

''Just curious, thats all''

Boruto looked at the ground and thought about it. What kind of relationship did he actually have with his dad? He didn't know the anwser. His dad wasn't around that much. They never did something and Boruto felt alone. He knew he had his mother and little sister by his side, but he still wanted his father to be with him all the time. He wanted his father to see how he trained, how he had improved in alot of things.

Boruto didn't know what to tell Hatori. It's embarrassing to tell him that he didn't know what kind of relationship he had with his dad. He decided to keep it for himself.

''We had a good relationship. We always trained together and fought each other. I always won'' he grinned and looked back up again.

Hatori knew he was lying. He saw it. The way Boruto looked at the ground. How he was thinking of an answer. It shouldn't be that hard to come up with one. Well, he didn't expect a good relationship between those two. His father is the hokage after all. But he left the subject for now and moved on with the main problem.

''Oke, we need to figure out what our next step is. Missions would be good for now, but you need to see the hokage for that and he doesn't know you at all.'' Hatori thought.

''Well, we can figure something out right? Lets say we came from the Sound Village and we want to live here'' Boruto happily said, as if he just invented something really cool.

''It isn't that easy though. We need a good reason to stay here'' he said and walked over to the window. ''But what..''

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Boruto and Hatori quickly turned around and looked at each other for a moment.

''What do we do?'' Boruto whispered scared.

Hatori looked away from Boruto and decided to open it. He walked to the door and slowly undid the lock. The door opened.

''Hello there. I think this is the first time ive ever seen the two of you in the village. Can i come in?''

Boruto wondered who this guy was. He couldn't see his face because he was standing outside the door. But he knew that voice from somewhere..

''Yes, come in.'' Boruto heard Hatori talk nervously and the footsteps came closer to the living room.

He then saw him. Boruto's mouth went open. It was the guy with the cigarette in his mouth who pulled him off Hatori.

''My name is Asuma Sarutobi, you can just call me Asuma.'' he said and looked over at Boruto.

Somehow, Boruto felt uncomfartable. Asuma kept staring at him as if he knew him. But Boruto knew he hadn't seen this guy before. He didn't know his name either. So why did he look at him that way?

Hatori saw his staring and quickly got in between. ''Take a seat, please.''

Asuma walked over to the couch and took a seat. Before he started to talk, he pulled out a cigarette.

''Want one?'' while looking over at Hatori.

''No thankyou'' he quickly said and kept standing awkwardly. There was one couch and he couldn't sit down so decided to keep standing in front of him and Boruto.

''Well then, i'll tell you guys the reason why im here'' he said and looked serious.

Boruto held his breath, as did Hatori. They kept quiet and waited for his next sentence.

He lit up his cigarette and put it in his mouth.

''You guys are not from here, are you?'' he said.

''W-what do you mean?'' Boruto asked nervously.

''Im not stupid. You look alot like that Uzumaki kid. Tell me the truth. Are you a family member of his?'' he asked and waited for an answer.

Boruto didn't know what to say. He needed to think of something and quick. He glanced over at Hatori. He couldn't tell the truth, they didn't even know this guy. What if they tell him and it goes through the whole village? That could change the future, Boruto thought. Or thats what Hatori at least would say.

''I-i…'' Boruto began but got interrupted by Hatori.

''We came from the future'' he simply said.

 _What?!_

Boruto couldn't believe this. Did he just tell this random dude the truth? He stood up and got mad. ''BAKA! HOW CAN YOU SAY TO THIS GUY? WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WE CAN TRUST HIM!'' he shouted.

''I already had a feeling. Don't worry. You can trust me. I just want to know your reasons and maybe help you out'' he said without any concern.

Boruto turned around to face Asuma. His eyes grew bigger. He wants to help us?

Hatori ignored Boruto and went on. ''Well then, we will tell you everything..''

Hours later….

Hatori was done with his story. He knew he could trust this guy. He was from the Sarutobi clan. They are well known for their trust and loyalty. He did alot of research back when he was younger about hokages and found out that one of them was a hokage. He wanted to know more about this particular Sarutobi and one of his best points was that he was trust worthy.

Asuma's cigarette was already done. He listened to the story and didn't say a word.

Boruto kept studying his face for any signs of shock. But there wasn't any. What was up with this guy?

After the whole story, he finally spoke up. ''So, you want to get back to the future but need a few things for the jutsu right? I'll gladly help'' he said and stood up. He looked over at me. ''I don't need to hear anything about the future. It could change something so its better that you guys stay quiet about it and don't tell a word to anyone. I will register your names in the village. Your names are now Ichiyu and Misoka.'' he said. ''If anyone gets suspicious about you two and ask about the reason you came here..'' he said while thinking. ''Just tell them that you guys are family members of mine and you started living here because of me. So your surnames will be Sarutobi. I will inform the Hokage myself about this. He is my father after all'' he winked.

Boruto couldn't believe this. He planned everything out for them. All their troubles went away. But how could he trust him? He didn't know anything about him.

''Why should we trust you?'' Boruto said.

''You just have to. You have no choice'' he laughed and walked towards the door. He turned around before leaving. ''Boruto, you'll have to wait to get on missions. I still need to figure out which squad i'll assign you too. I'll inform the other senseis about the two of you. Kakashi and Kurunai will know the truth too. That way we can get the jutsu done quicker. Oh and kid..'' he said and looked Boruto into the eyes. ''You look too much like Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe a change of hairstyle would do you good'' he said.

Kakashi and Kurunai. Boruto trusted those two. He knew them from the future. Kakashi was the hokage before his dad and Kurunai is the father of one of his friends Mirai. Wait.. Wasn't Mirai's last name Sarutobi?..

Boruto looked up in shock. So this is his dad.. He remembered Mirai talking about him. How he never met him because he died just before he was born. Boruto felt pain inside him. He couldn't believe that he himself got the chance to meet him but Mirai didn't..

''Hatori, please wright down the things you need for the jutsu. Kakashi, Kurunai and me will get the stuff for you. Here is some money for food and other stuff. Be carefull untill im back''

Hatori nodded. Asuma turned around and dissapeared. I closed the door behind him and turned around to look at Hatori. ''You baka..''

Hatori ignored what he said and grabbed some money he got from Asuma. ''Im going to get some food. Are you coming or staying?'' he said.

Boruto hesitated. He could take his chance to get out and explore the village on his own. ''No thanks, i'll wait here for you'' he said and jumped on the couch.

''Fine by me. Don't do anything stupid please'' he said and walked out the door.

Yeah right. This is his chance to get out. He quickly grabbed some money from the table and walked to the window to look outside. He could see the villagers walking around and buying stuff.

Boruto felt his stomach growling and decided to go eat somewhere. He jumped out of the window and wondered if there still was a Ichiraku back in this time.

He kept walking until he saw a big sign that said: ICHIRAKU RAMEN!

Great! Boruto's eyes went wider and quickly got in.

''Hello son, whats your order…''

Teuchi, the owner of the place, was in shock.

Boruto didn't hestitate. ''ONE BOWL OF MISO RAMEN PLEASE, WITH EXTRA PORK!''

''O-ofcourse. Coming right up''

Boruto's stomach couldn't handle it anymore. He smelled the ramen and wanted to eat right there and now. He then got his bowl and digged it. He was almost done, when he heard someone behind him. He turned around only to look at the pink kunoichi from earlier.

''Hello there! You must be Ichiyu right? My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you.'' she said while smiling.

Boruto was in shock but quickly recovers himself. He doesn't want to look too suspicious. ''Hey'' he just said and continued eating his bowl of ramen. Ignoring her would probably be the best option for now. He isn't in the mood to talk anyways. Especially not with Sarada's mom. He doesn't want to know where Sarada got her temper from. He got a slight shiver.

''You fought good out there. Where did you learn that sexy jutsu?'' she asked and looked curiously at him.

Oh, just great. She already begins questioning him. Here goes nothing.

''Well, my father learned me that trick long ago.'' He just said and looked away.

Sakura didn't stop her questions. ''What is your fathers name?''

Boruto got annoyed. ''Why do you need to know? It's none of your bussines.'' he said and stood up from his chair. This made Sakura want to know more about him, but she left it for now.

''Im sorry for prying. Hey, what do you say. Want to hang out with squad 7?'' she asked.

Boruto wasn't in the mood to hang out with her squad and getting questions from her every second, so he decided to decline it. ''No thanks, im heading home right now. See ya''

He wanted to walk away but heard her say something again.

''Oh come on! Naruto really wants to see your sexy jutsu again. It would be fun to hang out together'' she insisted.

Wait. Was his dad in the same squad as her? Boruto turned around to look at her and she waited for an answer. Would it be wise to go with her right now and to hang out with his dad? Hatori would kill him if he found out. But then again.. He would love to train his own dad.

''Sure, why not?''

 **So guys.. This story is getting really hard lol. I am scared that i'll run out of ideas. Please post a review of what you thought about this chapter. It would really help me out alot :3**


	8. Team 7

**Authors note; i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Boruto and Sakura finally reached the training grounds. When Boruto looked around, he didn't see anyone and wondered where his dad was.

Sakura sat down on the ground and looked at her nails. ''The others will be here in a few moments so you have to be patient'' she said.

Boruto layed down in the grass and waited. He thought about his home. He misses being around his mom and playing with his little sister. He looked at the clouds. _'That one looks like a bowl of ramen'_ he thought.

''Tell me something about yourself'' she suddenly asked and disturbed his cloudwatching. He looked to his side and saw her looking at him curiously.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

''Well.. I am from the Sarutobi clan.'' he said.

''Oh, so you're family of the Third Hokage? That's so cool!'' she said. ''You don't really look like him though.. I thought you were from the Uzumaki clan.''

Crap. He hopes she didn't figure it out that quick. He knew he looked like his dad. Sarada and a lot of the villagers told him most of the time. He didn't like it. He doesn't want to look like his father and tried to grow his hair more so that people wouldn't compare them. But he knew his eyecolour was the biggest problem. Just like his dads. Bright and blue.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura suddenly screamed and almost gave Boruto a heartattack. Sasuke walked out of the woods and walked towards them. ''Hey'' he said shortly.

Boruto stared at the black haired boy. This was Sarada's dad. The man who he looked up to his entire life. His fathers rival..

''Well well, look who's back from the hospital!'' someone said from behind them. The three of them turned around and saw Naruto coming.

''Shut up loser. I'm still okay.'' Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

''Who are you calling a loser teme?! You got injured while fighting that guy from the sound village. At least I won my match without going to the hospital.'' he said while grinning from ear to ear. Boruto saw Naruto glancing at Sakura from time to time.

''I was super cool, right Sakura-chan?'' he said with hope in his voice.

Sakura rolled with her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but he was kind off good. She hated praising Naruto. ''Yeah, it could've been better though. You weren't as good as Sasuke-kun.'' she said and Boruto saw hearts forming in her eyes while looking at Sasuke.

''Don't talk too big Naruto. At least my opponent was someone who was worth fighting. Anyone could win against a dog'' he said calmly as he was referring to Kiba and couldn't help but smirk. Sasuke knew Naruto would be pissed at him for saying that.

''SHUT UP SASUKE. MY OPPONENT WAS REALLY STRONG AND I STILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM! I COULD BEAT YOU TOO!'' he yelled and raised his fist.

''Well, you sure talk big for such a loser'' Sasuke said.

''WHAT DID YOU….''

''Im sorry im late'' they suddenly heard and everyone looked up at the same direction. There was a white haired ninja with a mask on his face. He held a book in his hand and Boruto wasn't sure but he thought he saw him laughing a bit.

''I hope I didn't miss anything. I got lost on the way here'' he said and then looked at Boruto. ''Hello Ichiyu. I hope you won't mind but you will join team 7 for a while. This is going to be a squad with four people instead of three. Any objections?''

Boruto was shocked. How did he know who he was? Ofcourse Boruto knew him because he was the hokage in his time. But..

Then it suddenly came into his head. Boruto remembered what Asuma said. He would inform Kakashi and Kurunai about this and figure out at what team he would get in. Boruto smiled and looked up at Kakashi. He felt really good right now. He could spend a lot of time with his dad and he would want to see the rivalry between him and Sasuke. It would be a lot of fun and he didn't have anything to do anyways, so hanging out with them would probably be nice until Hatori would figure out the jutsu to go back in their own time.

''I don't have any objections sensei!'' he said and glanced at the others. Sasuke just looked away like he didn't care and Sakura was too busy looking at Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand was pumped and jumped in the air. ''WOOHOO! You can teach me how to improve my sexy jutsu!'' he yelled and smiled.

''Well then, everything is settled. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I want you guys to go and train. Ichiyu, I need to have a little talk with you.'' he suddenly said with a serious tone. The others walked away and Boruto stayed there with Kakashi. Boruto waited for him to talk.

Kakashi put his book away and looked at Boruto with a smile. ''Asuma informed me about you. You don't have to explain anything..'' he said and his face suddenly got serious. ''..But I do want you to look out for what you might say and the actions you might take Boruto. This is really dangerous and it could change the future..'' he paused. ''..I want you to understand that your relationship with your father must be kept secret from everyone'' and he gave Boruto a little wink.

Boruto froze. How did he know?

Kakashi saw Boruto staring at him. ''It is a bit obvious. You look a lot like him and I am pretty smart'' he said while laughing a bit. ''No one else will figure it out. This is going to be a secret between the two of us.'' he said.

Boruto was glad that he didn't had to hide the fact that Naruto was his father. He actually felt relieved that someone besides Hatori knew the truth. Especially this guy. He was going to be his sensai after all, so hiding things from him would be really hard.

''Do I have to go on missions with you guys too?'' Boruto asked and tried his best not be too excited about it.

''Not all of them. We only take you with us to the places where you can find the stuff you need for the jutsu. When we go on a mission that has nothing to do with the jutsu, you won't come along.'' He said and wanted to see Boruto's reaction.

Boruto looked sad but he tried to hide it. He wanted to go on a lot of missions with them but he couldn't. Oh well..

''Okay I get it. What are we going to do right now?'' he asked curiously.

''Nothing. You can go home now if you like. I just spoke with Hatori before I came here. He understands everything too and asked me if I could tell you to come home immediately. He was very annoyed by the fact that you snuck out of the house'' he said.

Boruto grinned. ''Yeah, I guess I'll go now. Bye then'' he said and walked away.

Kakashi watched him as he left. He couldn't believe the resemblance between Naruto and Boruto. Kakashi laughed in himself. He couldn't handle Naruto sometimes, let alone two of them.

* * *

Boruto walked towards the village but decided not to go home yet. He had another plan in his mind. He remembered what had happened earlier that day. The way Neji punched Hinata. How she didn't give up and the blood came out of her mouth. He flinched. His hands turned into fists and he saw Neji's face in his mind. He wanted to knock him out for good for his actions.

He remembered his mother laying flowers everyday at his uncle's grave. ''Mom, who are those flowers for?'' he asked one day and Hinata turned around to face him. He saw pain in her eyes that she couldn't hide from him even though he was only 9 years old.

''These flowers are for your uncle Boruto. His name was Neji Hyuga and he was a great man. He died while protecting your father and me.'' she smiled.

Boruto thought it was weird. Why did his mother care about him? He treated her like crap in the past. Boruto is glad that he went back in time. He couldn't believe that this all had happened.

He arrived at the hospital. He went in and asked the nurse where he could find Hinata Hyuga. The nurse showed him the way and led him to the room. She walked away and left Boruto standing in front of the door. He didn't know if this was a good idea. Maybe she would think he was weird. She didn't even know him in this time so why should he care about her? But he still wanted to know her condition. It's his mother after all and he couldn't go home before seeing and talking to her after what happened.

He decided. His hand automatically opened the door. He pushed it open and went in.

He walked into the room and saw her lying on her bed. Her breathing was slow and her eyes were shut together. She's sleeping.

He froze and wanted to turn around to leave, but then decided that he could better check if she was okay. Just to be sure.

He went over to the bedside and grabbed her hand. He studied her face and waited. It looked like she was fine. He couldn't help but stare at her. His mother looked so young here. He had seen some pictures before in the house but this was the real thing.. He thought about the ointment she gave to Naruto earlier. _'Why is dad so dense..'_ he thought and was annoyed by his father. Couldn't he see that she fought for him out here? She did her best and all he did was getting pissed at Neji and stalking Sakura. He didn't even come to visit her once..

Boruto suddenly remembered something. That day.. It was his mothers birthday.

He remembered his dad working at the office. His mother dressed up because he told her to wait for him until he got home. They would go on a date together because they never had the chance since he became hokage. He wanted to do something special for her and give her a huge present. And then..

* * *

 _FLASHBACK…_

Boruto woke up. He heard his mother talking to his dad. He quickly stood up out of bed and went downstairs. He hoped he would see his fathers reaction today. It was his mothers birthday and he wanted to see the look on his face when he saw his mother dressed up like that.

He got downstairs and peeked inside the living room. Naruto was hugging her tightly and Boruto saw tears in his eyes. Boruto smirked. So his dad was crying because of how beautifull she looks? This was getting way too good!

Then he suddenly heard Naruto speaking up.

''Im sorry honey'' he said and pushed her a bit away. ''Happy birthday, I'll see you tomorrow.''

''It's okay Naruto-kun, do your best at work'' she smiled and Naruto poofed away.

A shadow clone?... Whats going on?

And then Boruto saw the one thing he never saw his entire life.. His mother started crying.

It was quite a shock. He had never seen his mother so hurt before, except at Neji's grave. He wanted to go over and hug her tightly and ask what was going on, but she quickly wiped away her tears and smiled again. ''He's the hokage after all..'' she whispered and turned around to face Boruto.

Hinata knew Boruto was standing there. She could sense his presence and didn't want to worry him. She was hurt by the fact that Naruto-kun couldn't be there for her birthday, but she understood. Being the hokage was his dream. Being there for the village was his duty. She knew that this was important for him because she had been there all his life watching him train hard to reach that goal. So she didn't mind him not being there all the time. But at times like this.. It did hurt a bit. She couldn't deny it and the tears just came by itself. But she understood..

The only problem was that Boruto didn't. He finally realized what was going on and ran into his mother's arms.

''Mom, I'm so sorry''

They decided to eat leftovers cake and Himawari joined them afterwards. It was a fun night but they still missed one certain person with them..

* * *

 _FLASHBACK ENDS…_

He suddenly felt something grabbing him tight in his hand. He looked down and saw Hinata waking up. ''N-Naruto-kun?..''

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner you guys! School is hard ya know :c**

 **I won't be updating anytime soon. I'm going to France with a school trip so the next update will probably be around two weeks?**

 **I promise the next chapter will be really long!**

 **Much love xo**

 **UPDATE:**

 **Omg so you guys loool i forgot that Borutos name was Ichiyu so i quickly fixed this chapter! Sorry for the confusion if you noticed it hahahah.**


	9. Waking up

**Authors Note; I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Everything was black..

She couldn't see a thing. What happened to her? She can't remember.

She suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing her with a kunai. She didn't know how that would feel like, but she imagined it being painfull. Her head hurts and she couldn't move.

Hinata tried to remember what happened. A flashback appeared and she remembered figthting her cousin Neji. Did she win? No, she didn't. She would never win. He was far too strong. So the reason why she was laying there was because she had lost.

Then she thought about Naruto. Hinata wanted to cry. Naruto probably saw her losing. The one person she loved with all her heart saw her failing. She mentally slapped herself for being such a weakling. Naruto would never love someone who would be so weak as herself. That is what her father had learned her. ''You will never get a husband if you stay this weak'' he said. She would do better next time. She will let Naruto see the strong side of her. But when will she ever have another opportunity to show him?

She suddenly felt someone grabbing her hand tightly. She wanted to open her eyes but they refused. Her eyes felt heavy as if they were practically glued to each other. She decided to keep her eyes shut. Instead, she thought of the person who was holding her hand. Who could it be?

She went down a list of people who cared for her. The only people she could think of was her own team. Kurunai sensei, Kiba or Shino. Who else would care about her? Her family? Her father wouldn't bother seeing her even though she was in the hospital. When he hears the news, he probably wouldn't care and would find something better to do. Maybe the one holding her hand was her little sister Hanabi. Hinata didn't have a great bond with her but they both knew that they cared deeply for each other.

But then she felt the grip getting stronger. For some reason the hand felt safe. It felt warm as if the person holding it cared a lot about her. Not in a friendly way or in a lovers way, but more like he was part of her. Like they shared a deep bond. Like family.

She finally managed to open her eyes a little. She could see a little bit but the image wasn't clear. She saw something yellow. Someone with yellow hair. And the person had whiskers on his cheeks..

That could only be one person.

''N-Naruto-kun?

She felt his hand quickly leaving hers and she thought she made a mistake. Maybe the person felt offended that she thought it was someone else. She wanted to apologize but the person left the room. She wanted to stop him but he already left. She wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

But she could swear that she saw Naruto. Who else had blonde hair and whiskers on his cheeks?

Then she suddenly thought about another boy. The boy who looked a lot like Naruto. What was his name? Inayu? Iku?

No, it was Ichiyu. But why would he come see her? She remembered him being there with the fight. Maybe he was just worried about her. Hinata's hand felt warm and she knew he had been there for a long time holding her hand. She smiled a bit.

''So one more person cares a bit about me..''

* * *

..

Boruto quickly let go of her hand and walked out of the room. He didn't want her to think he was crazy holding her hand. He wanted to stay there and talk with her for a bit but it could go so wrong. It was better if he waited and talked to her another time when she felt a bit better. She needed the rest after all.

Boruto finally walked out of the hospital and headed home. He thought about having a nice bath when he got there. Hatori would be pissed at him for being so late but he can handle it.

As he walked, he thought about home. He missed every single bit of it. He even missed his dad who he barely saw. They sometimes shared a small conversation and that could make Boruto's day a lot better. Now he just felt alone again without his family. He was with them in the past, but not actually with them. They didn't even know that he was their son. Naruto and Hinata barely know each other..

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. He stopped walking and villagers bumped into him. ''Hey, watch out where your going dude!"' some guy said and walked past him.

Boruto grinned. He just had a great idea. He could speed up the progress a little between his parents. He knew that he shouldn't involve himself with the past but he just couldn't stand the fact that his father is so dense. Besides, what could be so bad about trying to get them closer together? Nothing could go wrong. He will only help them!

Boruto smiled and began walking again. He thought his idea was amazing. But the only problem was that they weren't in the same team as his mother. He had to figure out something quick.

Deep in his thoughts he finally arrived at his home. He opened the door and Boruto's eyes went wide open. The room was a mess. He saw scrolls laying everywhere on the ground and a lot of fruits and vegetables on the table.

Boruto walked in and searched for Hatori. He finally found him in the kitchen making some instant ramen. He put some water in the kettle and turned around. When he saw Boruto he went furious. ''Oh so your finally back huh?! What the hell were you thinking? You can't just leave like that without informing me what your doing. What if you did something that could change the future? Do you know how much that could change everything we have?'' he practically screamed.

Boruto took a step back and grinned. ''Hey, don't worry so much about it gramps. Everythings went fine! I did nothing stupid, trust me.'' he said and sat down on the coach. ''But what have you been up to? The room is a mess. Couldn't you find your diaper or something?'' Boruto grinned and quickly leapt to his left to avoid the carrot Hatori was throwing at him.

''No. I went to the village today to buy some stuff for the jutsu. They had a lot of good stuff and I went ahead and bought them all.'' he said while taking the kettle and poured some water in the ramen. ''I bought a lot of scrolls as well. I can write the jutsu's down. If I make a mistake I always have a backup scroll.''

He brought the two ramens he made to the table where Boruto sat down and placed himself next to him. They waited for the ramen to finish.

Boruto glanced at him. Maybe he should tell about his idea he had about his parents. He wouldn't do anything wrong. He would just help them get together more. They eventually still will end up together, so what could possibly go wrong?

When Boruto opened his mouth the speak, Hatori interrupted him. ''I heard that you were placed in team 7. Behave yourself okay? It's important to not let your dad know that you have anything to do with him. Just act like a normal kid who just got into town for the Sarutobi clan, nothing else.'' he warned Boruto and looked at him.

Boruto laughed nervously. ''No, I'll watch out. Trust me!'' he said quickly.

Hatori opened his ramen. ''Good. I don't want any problems in the future. I'll give you a list of the ingredients that we need for the jutsu.'' and went off in his thoughts.

Boruto looked at him. It looked like Hatori had something on his mind.

''Whats wrong?'' Boruto asked.

Hatori shook his head. The smell of ramen filled the room and Boruto's stomach growled. ''I want this jutsu to be ready before we have a sudden time skip to another time.'' he said with concern in his voice. ''What if we end up in the time where Pain attacked the village? That could be troublesome.'' he said and took a bite out of his ramen. ''Or that time when the war started? Oh god, i do not want to relive that.'' and he shivered a bit.

Boruto was afraid to ask but it was time. He had to know the answer.

''Hatori.. What will happen if we die in the past?''

Hatori froze. He swallowed the ramen he had placed in his mouth. Boruto watched him carefully as Hatori was about to say his next words.

''If one of us dies.. We'll never be able to get back in the future. And the future will die with us.''

* * *

…

Boruto's eyes looked shocked. He forgot about his ramen that was now turning cold. His thoughts quickly went to the family he had in the future.

''W-Will they die?'' he asked, horrified for his answer.

''Yes Boruto. Im afraid they will. That's why i was so carefull with this jutsu. It's a jutsu that can't be used by stupid people..'' and looked at Boruto who didn't mind the comment made towards him. ''..It's far to dangerous and we need to watch out for our own lifes. That's why you can't go on dangerous missions Boruto. I already talked to Kakashi and explained everything. He thought it would be best if you would just go on search missions with the squad for the jutsu. But nothing more.'' he said and watched Boruto's reaction.

Boruto nodded his head. This jutsu is very dangerous. He never expected things to go like this. He's glad he didn't pick a fight with Neji at the Chunin Exams. What if the fight lead to death? He needs to be carefull with his own life.

Boruto finally picked up his ramen. He took a bite and spit everything out. ''Damn! The ramen is so cold!'' he screamed and Hatori laughed. ''Baka''

* * *

 _….NEXT DAY…._

''BORUTO, WAKE THE FUCK UP!'' Hatori yelled in his ear.

Boruto immidiately woke up. He quickly sat up what caused him to bump into Hatori's head on accident. Hatori fell down on his butt and Boruto quickly grabbed his forehead. ''Damn! That hurt you moron!'' he yelled and stood up from the ground he had been sleeping on. He made his own little bed on the ground with some blankets and pillows. It actually didn't sleep so bad, and that made Boruto proud of himself. He never expected it to be so good.

''You damn brat!'' Hatori yelled and stood up. He quickly grabbed his own butt with both hands and it looked like he was in pain. ''My butt hurts. Thanks a lot. Next time, set a alarm!'' he said and walked away towards the kitchen. Boruto walked after him.

''What are you going to do today?'' Boruto yawned and sat himself on a chair. He patiently waited for Hatori to make him breakfast.

''I'm going to stay in all day. I need a lot of time to perform this jutsu so I can use the silence while you're away.'' he said and grabbed some instant ramen. Boruto looked at the ramen with disgust on his face.

''I can't see ramen anymore! Can't you make pancakes or something?'' he whined and Hatori just ignored him.

''If you want pancakes, then go make it yourself. Im not your cook.'' he said and boiled some water.

Boruto got mad. ''Fine! I'll go look around the village for some food. Lend me some money.''

Hatori laughed. ''I won't give you any money. You can get that on your own too right?'' he said with a face that looked very evil.

Boruto stood up and walked to his room. He quickly changed his clothes and went out the house. ''Fine! I don't need your stuff anyway. See ya!'' he yelled and slammed the door shut.

He breathed in the fresh air. It felt good to be outside. He couldn't stand the smell of ramen anymore. He ate it yesterday. He expected another meal today. He wasn't like his dad at all. His dad could eat ramen everyday. Luckily, his mother wouldn't let him and usually made him some pancakes or rice instead. Naruto didn't complain, because his mothers food always tasted great.

Boruto quickly walked into the village. He didn't want to have a crappy feeling again about his old life. He needs to work on getting himself back to it, not just thinking and whining about it.

He put his hand in his pockets and walked. But he stopped when he felt a piece of paper in one of his pockets. He grabbed and opened it. It was a list of special items.

 _Hebi flower_

 _Emerald stone_

 _Tetski flower_

 _An olive from the Alias tree_

 _A hair from the cat Nisker_

 _A drop of a kyuubis blood_

Naruto looked puzzled. What was this all for? A hair from a cat? Flowers?

Then he remembered what Hatori said to him about special ingredients he needed to find for the jutsu. So these are the items..

Boruto put the paper back in his pocket. This would be a piece of cake! He can find these items in no time. What is so hard about finding a flower or finding a stone? A drop of a kyuubis blood? That was easy enough. He had his dad by his side all the time. So no need to worry.

He put the piece of paper back in his pocket and reminded himself that he is not the only one who would look for the ingredients. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurunai would look for them too. Hatori and him would get back in no time!

He suddenly heared someone coughing. He looked up and saw Hinata standing right in front of him, fidgeting with her fingers. Boruto was shocked but quickly recovered himself. He wanted to get to know her better anyway so this was the perfect time to talk to her. But he needs to keep his cool. He watched her trying to speak. It looked like she was nervous. Boruto looked at the bandage that was around her head and around her arm. There probably was one around her stomach too but you couldn't see that because of the huge jacket she was wearing over it. Boruto felt bad and wanted to hug his mom immidiately, but remembered that he couldn't.

''H-Hello..'' she said with a soft voice and looked up at him. She smiled a bit.

''Hey!'' he smiled back and looked like he was surprised seeing her. ''I see you got out of the hospital. Are you doing okay?'' he asked and waited for her response.

She smiled. ''Yes. Im doing fine, thankyou'' she said. ''Are you heading somewhere?''

Put his hands in his pockets. ''Yeah, I wanted to go get something to eat actually. Do you know a place where they don't sell ramen?'' he asked her.

She suddenly looked nervous again. She stared at the ground while asking her next question. ''I.. I could bring you to my mansion instead. I was h-heading there anyway. I just came back from the hospital and wanted to cook something for myself back home.'' she stopped and looked up at Boruto. ''I know you came by yesterday at the hospital. T-Thankyou..'' she said and smiled.

Boruto froze. So she knew it was him that visited her in the hospital. He quickly thought of a reason to come over.

''U-Uh.. Yeah! You were so beat up that I checked up on you to see if you were okay! Naruto and I were very worried.'' he quickly said and looked over to see her response. Unfortunately, she looked down. She looked at the ground and didn't say a word. Boruto thought something was up with her. He knew his mothers facial expressions too well and he knew that she didn't feel good. Was it because his dad didn't come by to see her yesterday?

''D-Did N-Naruto say something to you?'' she whispered.

Boruto thought about her question. He didn't remember him saying anything so he shook his head. ''No, why do you ask?''

Hinata smiled a bit. ''Good.. I was afraid he was disappointed at me..'' she whispered again and Boruto could see some tears forming in her eyes. He saw how hard it was to fight them back. He felt heartbroken. He loved his mother and didn't want to see her look so down.

''He was very proud of you!'' Boruto quickly said. Hinata immidiately looked up at him.

''R-Really?'' she asked nervously.

''Yeah!'' he said with a grin on his face. He wasn't lying. He knew his dad was proud of her. He showed it yesterday. ''He kept saying how cool you were and that you fought awesome! So you don't need to worry about that.'' he smiled.

''O-Oh.. Thankyou Ichiyu.'' she smiled.

Boruto laughed. ''Why don't you just tell him you like him?'' he said without realizing what he just said.

''W-W-What?! N-No I d-don't like him!'' she stammered. Her face went red and quickly burried it in her hands.

''Heheh, don't worry. I won't tell him.'' he grinned. Suddenly, his stomach growled. His face went red to and he laughed a bit. ''Sorry, im so hungry.''

Hinata laughed, feeling a little more comfortable with Ichiyu. ''I-I don't mind bringing a guest with me today. Do you want to join me?'' she asked smiling.

Boruto's face lit up. He hasn't had his mothers food in a long time. He was starving and wanted to eat those amazing rice balls his mother always made for him again.

''Sure! I would love to!'' he grinned.

* * *

 **Hello there! I just came back from vacation. I just love Paris. It was amazing!**

 **Please leave some reviews. They always improve my stories. Thankyou for reading it and enjoying this ride with me! I will update soon.**


	10. The Hyuga Mansion

Chapter 10

 **Authors Note; I do not own Naruto ofcourse.**

* * *

They finally arrived at the Hyuga mansion. On the way there they both talked a lot to each other. Hinata didn't stammer anymore as she felt more comfortable being with Boruto. They talked about ninja's, missions and a lot of other stuff. Boruto did most of the talking. He told her stories about awesome missions he had with his sensei back in the other village. Ofcourse he didn't tell her that his sensei was Konohamaru. He told her fake names but kept the stories the same.

While talking to him, she felt something strange. It was as if she had known Ichiyu for a long time. That wasn't the case ofcourse, but it was just this strange feeling she couldn't ignore. Maybe it was because he looked so much like Naruto. Yes, that is probably the reason.

She smiled when they arrived at the mansion. Boruto looked up and acted as if it was his first time seeing it. ''Wow''

It wasn't his first time seeing it. Back in his time, he often visited his grandpa Hiashi. He loved hanging out with him. He was a grumpy old man, but if you knew how to handle him he can be very fun.

The gates opened and the bodyguards welcomed both of them in. They walked through the garden and finally got in the mansion.

When Boruto went inside, everything still looked the same as in the future. Nothing had changed, except that there wasn't a portrait of his uncle Neji for a reminder of his death on the wall.

Hinata showed Boruto the way to the kitchen. The only thing that Boruto didn't notice about himself was that he was walking up front. It looked like he knew his way around the mansion.

Hinata followed him to the kitchen. _Weird.._ she thought but continued following him. She let the thought go and started preparing their meals.

''You can sit down if you want to. I will prepare our food.'' She said smiling at him and Boruto shook his head. ''No, I want to help! I need to learn this anyway. Ha.. I mean Misoka won't make me any food at home. So I need to know this myself.'' He said and waited for her instructions.

Hinata giggled. ''Alright then. You can start by filling this pan with water and heating it up. I'll prepare the vegetables in the meantime.''

Boruto followed her instructions and did everything she said. In the meantime, he wrote everything on a little piece of paper so he wouldn't forget it. Hinata watched him writing everything down and giggled at the sight. It was such a simple meal, and he still wrote everything down.

''Ichiyu-kun? If you'd like.. You could come by more often and I could learn you more recipes.'' She smiled. Boruto's eyes grew bigger. ''Really? You wouldn't mind?''

''No ofcourse not! I'd love to help you.'' She said and gave him a carrot. ''I want you to cut this carrot in small little pieces.'' She gave him a knife with it and Boruto froze.

It was weird that his mother let him cut the vegetables. His mother always did it back in the past. She would never let him cut them because he would always cut himself. She was worried he would cut himself to deep that his finger would come off one day so decided to handle the knife herself. The same goes for all the cooking in house. Even boiling the water was too dangerous for him.

But now she let him do everything. It was weird but he enjoyed it. His mother teaching him to cook again. It was like she trusted him with this.

Boruto was staring at the knife in his hand while thinking about it. Hinata waved with her hand in front of his face. She got worried after saying his name for a couple of times but she got no response. ''Ichiyu-kun? Are you alright?'' she asked.

''U-Uh.. Yeah. Small pieces right?'' he quickly said and cut the vegetables fast. He forgot he was terrible at handling the knife and cut himself like he always did. He let the knife fall on the table and the blood came rushing out of his finger.

''Are you alright?'' she asked worryingly and quickly grabbed a towel from the table. She put it on his finger and when she looked at it, she saw a deep cut.

''Y-Yeah I'm fine'' he said and grabbed the towel. Hinata walked away to get bandages. When she got back she pulled Boruto in a seat and put the bandages on. She looked at him. ''You need to be more carefull next time!'' she said with a serious look on her face.

Boruto looked at her face. He saw the same worried expression as before. Back in the future. Tears started to form in his eyes. He missed his mother so much. He would do everything right now to go back and to hug her and tell her how much he loved her. How much he missed her. It hurt him so much that the tears rolled off of his eyes.

Hinata looked shocked. She looks at his finger. ''Does it hurt? Ichiyu-kun?'' she said and was afraid that he cut to deep. ''Maybe we should bring you to the ho..''

She suddenly got pulled into a hug. She wasn't expecting it at all. Neither was Boruto. It was just a reflex. Hinata was surprised but returned the hug.

''I-I-Ichiyu-kun?'' she stammered. ''A-Are you alright?''

Boruto grinned and let go of her. He quickly wiped away his tears and looked at her. ''Yeah sorry. It hurt for a bit but I'm okay now!'' he said. ''Thankyou for the bandages.''

She smiled softly at him and stood up. She quickly cleaned up the bloody knife and got a new one. ''Do you want to try again?'' she smiled.

Boruto, who wasn't expecting a second chance, quicky stood up and tried again. He took the knife and this time was more carefull with it. The carrot was cut into perfect little pieces.

Boruto smiled and raised his hand up to give Hinata a fist bump. Hinata returned this with a big smile. They finished their dish together and sat at the table.

…

''Hinata! This is delicious!'' he almost yelled with food in his mouth and quickly shut his mouth. He remembered his mother getting angry when he talked with his mouth full. But Hinata laughed at him and spoke up. ''Yes! But it couldn't be this delicious without your help Ichiyu-kun. The little pieces of the carrots made it perfect.'' She smiled at him and saw him raising his head up proudly.

''I'm glad you like it.'' He grinned and continued eating.

''Hey, who is this?'' someone said at the opening of the diner hall. Boruto and Hinata quickly looked at where the voice was coming from.

''Hanabi, do you want a bit? It's really delicious.'' Hinata said and offered her a plate.

Hanabi sat down on a chair next to Boruto and took the food. She tasted it. ''This is good! Who made it?''

Hinata smiled. ''Ichiyu-kun did. Ichiyu, this is my little sister Hanabi.''

Hanabi looked at Boruto and gave him a bored look. She obviously didn't care who he was but tried to be nice anyway. ''Hello. Nice to meet you.'' She said and continued eating.

Boruto quickly looked at Hanabi and smiled nervously. One of the few woman he was terribly afraid of in the future. His ant. His ant would pull the worst pranks on him, or give him advice about love. He didn't want to know anything about love but she always irritated him and did it on purpose to get on his nerves. Boruto once pulled a prank on her but she didn't take it quit too well. It involved around Konohamaru, his sensei and her boyfriend in the future. She got so pissed that she hung him up in a tree in his underwear. Boruto shivered at the thought of it. Everyone of the village saw him hanging there, including Sarada. He didn't know why but the one person he didn't want him to see was her. It was humiliating.

Boruto tried to not talk to her too much. What if she would say something weird to him? He wasn't in the mood for her her stupid pranks.

''Hello. My name is Ichiyu.'' He said politely and continued eating.

''Yeah, my sister already told your name.'' she said annoyed. Boruto's blood began boiling but he kept his mouth shut.

''So, do you live here in the village?'' she asked, trying her best to not be rude to him. She continued eating while starting up a conversation.

"Yeah. I live with Misoka. He's family of mine." he said and tried to stop the conversation as soon as possible. He doesn't want her to know too much about him. She figures everything out so quickly.

"Interesting, I've never seen you around before" she said with a curious tone and bored her eyes into his. "Hinata, doesn't he look awfully familiar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who do I remind you of?" Boruto asked nervously.

Hanabi waited for 2 seconds. She tried to remember his name. And then it got to her. "Naruto Uzumaki! Yeah! The guy you like Hinata." she said, happy that she figured it out and looked back at her sister. "Don't you think so?"

Hinata nervously looked at the two of them and when Hanabi suddenly began over Naruto she almost choked in her food. She quickly coughed and grabbed a napkin to cover her mouth. "Hanabi!" she almost yelled embarrassed for the way she just said that out loud. Is it that obvious she likes Naruto? Ichiyu and Hanabi both figured it out without ever telling them.

"Oh don't worry about it sis. I'm sure everyone already knows your little crush on him." she said with a grin and stood up. "Thanks for the meal." and wanted to walk away.

Boruto just sat there and waited for Hanabi to go away. She was way too annoying. Making Hinata embarrassed and getting on his nerves. He couldn't wait to get back in the future to make her pay.

Or.. Could he just do it now?

"Hanabi, before you go.." Boruto said and stood up. Hanabi turned around curiously.

Boruto laughed evilly in himself but his face remained calm. He can't screw this oppurtunity up.

"I just think you make a great couple with Konohamaru!" he smiled and waited for her reaction.

The problem was that he didn't know for sure that Hanabi and Konohamaru already knew each other in this time period, so if she didn't know him his plan would be bad. But luckily for him he saw Hanabi getting red all of a sudden. She looked just like Hinata when she got red.

"E-Eh? What a-are you talking about?" she stammered and her hands turned into fists. She liked Konohamaru a lot but never had the courage to tell him. They never hanged out together but she just watched him from far away getting stronger. She liked the way he never gave up on surpassing Naruto. It made herself stronger as well. One day she wants to surpass her own sister and wants to become the Hyuga heiress. She still has a long to go but she believes she can do it.

"Yeah. I mean you two just look great together don't you think?" he smiled and clasped his hands together. "I hope you two will get together someday!" he said happily, knowing she would get irritated by the way he was acting.

Hanabi got furious but just turned around and walked away. _I will get him some day!_ she said into herself.

..

Hinata watched her sister leaving the room, embarrassed. She couldn't keep her giggles in and began laughing.

"I didn't know she liked Konohamaru! How did you know Ichiyu-kun?" she asked while Boruto began cleaning up the plates.

"I talked with Konohamaru a few days ago. When I saw your little sister I just thought they would be a nice couple don't you think?" he bluffed and when he saw Hinata nodding, he was glad he came up with a good excuse.

They both cleaned up everything and Boruto had to go back. He needed to see Kakashi for the search mission. He walked out the door and turned around before leaving. "See ya Hinata! We should do this more often." and he left.

Hinata smiled and waved him goodbye. She liked hanging out with Ichiyu. Today was a fun day, more fun than other days. She made a good friend and she hopes to see him more often.

She went back inside and wrote everything in her diary. How she made a new friend named Ichiyu.

..

It was still daytime and the sun was at its brightest. Boruto walked on the streets and tried to find Kakashi. He finally found him standing against a tree while reading a book. Boruto thought he saw him bleeding out of his nose. What was he reading?

When Boruto got closer, he saw what he was reading. _'Icha Icha'_ he read what literally meant _'Make out'_. Boruto just shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensei! When are we going to go on our mission?" he asked and Kakashi jumped at the sudden voice. His book fell on the ground and he quickly grabbed it again.

"Damn! Now I lost the page I was at" he said with a sigh and looked at Boruto. "We are going tomorrow. You should pack your bags and meet us at the gate in the morning."

Boruto smiled. He is finally going on a mission with his dad! He can't wait to see how his father is going to show him a lot of awesome tricks and jutsu's.

"Remember, this is only a search mission so no fighting." Kakashi already saw Boruto's face gleaming with excitement and couldn't help to smile himself. He needs to make sure Boruto doesn't make any stupid moves around Naruto. It could lead to a change in the future and that could be troublesome.

Boruto just grinned and walked away to pack his back at home. He was way to excited for the mission.

* * *

 **Im so sorry this was so short! I even promised a long one but i am so busy with school you guys :(**

 **Please comment down some reviews to keep me motivated! Thanks alot for reading x**


	11. Before leaving

Chapter 11

 **Authors Note; I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Boruto finally was ready to leave. He couldn't sleep because he was way too excited for the mission. But now he just feels tired. All his energy has drained out of him and he seriously needed some sleep.

 _'_ _Why am I such an idiot. I should've slept when I had the chance.'_ Boruto thought in his head while he yawned.

He wanted to leave but Hatori stopped him.

"Kakashi knows all the information about the Hebi flower that you need to require, so listen carefully to him and make sure you find it. Or else we're screwed." Hatori warned him.

Boruto just waved his hand in front of his face. "Please. Don't worry about it. It will be easy peasy! Trust me. I've picked a lot of flowers for my little sister." Boruto said as if it was the easiest mission in the world. "I can handle this."

Hatori rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you're an idiot or if you're an idiot, but this flower is hard to find. You only have it at one place and it's a dangerous one. You need to be carefull. Remember what I've said. If you die, the fu.."

"The future will die with us. Yeah yeah, I get it. Heard that one before." Boruto said irritated and then grinned. "You really do care about me Hatori!" and Hatori punched him in the face.

"Don't be so damn cocky. Now, before you go. Take this with you."

Hatori gave him a little bottle wich was empty. Boruto painfully rubbed his cheek. "What was that punch for! That was so unnecessary." he yelled at Hatori. But Hatori just ignored him.

"That bottle is important. I need you to fill it with the Kyuubi's blood. One drop should be enough. But the more the better ofcourse. Do it when he's off guard. Spar with him a little. Be creative. Not obvious please." Hatori said, knowing Boruto too well.

Boruto, still thinking about the punch, put the little bottle in his pocket. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it. Now.. Do you want me to kiss you goodbye before I go?"

Hatori kicked him out of the house and shut the door. Boruto just smiled and walked towards the gate.

* * *

...

He finally arrived at the gate. It looked like he was the first one there. He decided to just sit on the ground and wait till the others arrived.

Boruto made sure he had his favorite kunai with him and a lot of paper bombs. Although Kakashi sensei said that there would be no fighting, he still had hope. There could always be danger on the road.

Boruto finally thought about what Hatori just had said to him about the flower. Apperently the flower is located in a dangerous place. He wonders how Hatori could ever get it.. He isn't the best fighter out there ya know.. If Hatori could get it, then it was a piece of cake.

Boruto gazed up in the sky. It was still early in the morning so the sun wasn't at its brightest yet. It was pretty cold and Boruto shivered. _'Perfect. Going on a mission when it's freezing.'_

"Ichiyu-kun!" Boruto heard someone scream. At first he didn't react. He still wasn't used to that name. But when he heard it for the second time and someone touched his back from behind, he quickly stood up and turned around.

"O-Oh! Hey.. Uh.. Sorry. What was your name again?" Boruto asked and looked at the pink kunoichi before him.

Fire lit in her eyes. "It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno. How could you forget it that easily!" she said, annoyed at the fact that he didn't care at all.

Boruto just smiled awkwardly. "Hehe, yeah sorry. Maybe a nickname would be better." he just said.

"Well, you COULD just call her Forehead." they both heard someone say and both of them turned around.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing here?" Sakura said, trying to keep her pulse in check.

"None of your bussines Haruno. Who's this pretty guy over here?" she said, not paying attention to Sakura anymore but to Boruto.

Boruto felt uncomfartable. He knew these two all too well. Mothers of Sarada and Inojin. He saw them together sometimes. They could get in the worst arguments possible. Everyone warned him to never get involved or you would be stuck in between them. They usually made up after two seconds of arguing, but those 2 seconds are the worst seconds of your life.

"Well, gonna tell me your name or not?" Ino said impatiently.

"I'm Ichiyu Sarutobi. Nice to meet you." He tried to be polite as possible. _Do not make her mad._

Ino raised her eyebrow. She came closer to Boruto. "So you're in the same clan as my sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so.." Boruto was just guessing that she meant Asuma-sensei. He felt uncomfartable with Ino being in his face like that.

Ino studied him. "Hmm.. Weird."

Sakura grinned. "So you've gotten over Sasuke I see?"

Ino immediately turned around, what caused her hair to flip in Boruto's face. Boruto quickly took a step back from them. _Oh no, please don't start._

Ino stood in front of Sakura. "Ofcourse not Forehead! I will always love Sasuke. Don't you think that I've given up on him!" she quickly said and Sakura just grinned.

"Why don't you just go for Ichiyu? He's suitable for you, you pig!" she evily smiled at Ino.

Boruto didn't take this as a compliment. "Hey! What do you mean with that?!" he yelled and everything wen't downhill. Sakura and Ino kept arguing and Boruto couldn't help but feel insulted. He didn't take that, especially not from a girl.

"You know what? I'll bet ya that Ichiyu-kun can't even get a girl. Don't take it personally." Ino said and Sakura agreed. "You're right. He looks too much like Naruto don't you think?"

"Totally agree! What's up with that? He doesn't even look like someone from the Sarutobi clan!" Ino whispered and Sakura giggled.

Boruto was sick of these two. So this is what people warned him about. They really look like best friends after two seconds of arguing. Their relationship is so confusing.

Suddenly they were starting to talk about Sasuke again and just when it was about to go down again, Asuma and Kakashi arrived. Ino and Sakura kept talking and Boruto quickly escaped.

 _'_ _Thankgod!'_ Boruto looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Are you alright Boruto? You look a bit pale." He said curiously and Boruto just waved with his hand, giving him a 'don't even start' sign.

Asuma laughed and Boruto looked up at him. "Those two are a lot to handle. I have been in that situation and I'd rather do not want to go back there." He laughed out and looked at Boruto. He lit up a cigarette and he inhaled the smoke. "You're lucky that we're going on a different search mission. So our teams won't be together for too long now." he said and Boruto was relieved.

Kakashi sighed. "Now we need to wait for Naruto and Sasuke.." he said.

Asuma grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. "So these are the items we need for the jutsu?" he asked and showed Kakashi and Boruto the piece of paper.

 _Hebi flower_

 _Emerald stone_

 _Tetski flower_

 _An olive from the Alias tree_

 _A hair from the cat Nisker_

 _A drop of a kyuubis blood_

"Yes. Our team will search for the Hebi flower." Kakashi said. Asuma nodded his head. "I guess I'll go for that hair from the cat Nisker. Seems easy enough." He said and laughed. "But who will do the rest?.."

"Don't forget about our teams!" Kurunai said and stood beside Asuma. Boruto could see a little blush on her face. He still felt sorry for Mirai. He was the one who deserved to see his father, not him.

"Yes! Don't forget the most youthfull team in the Hidden Leaf!" they heard behind them and Boruto looked at the man. He was wearing a green suit and he had the bushiest eyebrows Boruto had ever seen on someone. Even Metal Lee's eyebrows weren't that bushy.

Wait a second..

Boruto's eyes widened. Was this the legendary Gai-sensei? Boruto heard rumors about him, how he almost defeated Madara Uchiha. He had activated the 8 gates jutsu. One of the most awesome jutsu's someone could ever have.

Boruto's eyes sparkled. "H-Hello!" he said nervously.

Gai-sensei raised his thumb up. "We are going to help you! Don't worry!" he said and winked. Boruto couldn't help but smile. This was one of his idols standing right in front of him.

Gai-sensei suddenly came closer to Boruto. He put his hand on his ear and whispered:

"Do I still look as youthfull in the future as I do now?" he asked quickly. Before Boruto could answer with hestitation, Kakashi pulled Gai back.

"Gai, this is not the time. We quickly need to make a plan before the other students find out what we're actually doing." Kakashi said seriously and everyone nodded their heads.

"Kakashi, just tell us wich team needs to do what. W'ell follow orders." Kurunai said. Everyone agreed on this and it was the fastest way, so Kakashi quickly explained everyone their missions.

"Asuma. Your team will go for the hair from the cat Nisker. The cat is located somewhere near the Sound Village in the woods. You need to infiltrate Nekomata's fortress to acquire this hair. Nisker is an orange cat so you'll recognize him immidiately. It isn't an easy mission. Hatori warned me about 'cats that like to bite and scratch'."

Nobody knew what he meant with it and gave him a confused look. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me."

Asuma nodded his head. "This will be easy. Leave it over to my team." He said full of confidence and lit up another cigarette.

Kakashi continued with Kurunai. "Your team is going for the Tetski flower. The flower is located at the Hidden Rain village. It's quite dangerous at the moment. The Hidden Rain village is the center of all the war that has been going on lately and there is no guarantee that you'll find the flower without having to put up a fight for it. But we need your team for this mission Kurunai." Kakashi said while he looked at her. "Hatori said that you could find the flower with it's strong sense of smell. Because you have Kiba on your team, we need you on this one." He said and Kurunai nodded her head.

"Don't worry. I'll get it without a doubt." She said with confidence and Kakashi nodded.

"Gai, I need you on the Emerald stone. This is the trickiest one.." he said with a serious look.

"The Emerald stone seems to be located at the Hidden Sound village.. In one of Orochimaru's hideouts." He said while Gai whistled.

"That is indeed going to be tough. But we will find it! Don't you worry Ka-ka-shi!" he said and raised his thumb up.

"Good. Because I trust you on this. Neji has the byakugan as well, so you guys should be able to locate it fast enough." Kakashi said and then finally looked at Boruto. "That leaves us with the Hebi flower and the blood of the Kyuubi." Kakashi smiled and sighed.

Boruto nodded. He didn't expect everyone to be helping out. He was glad that he didn't have to search for all this stuff on his own. And then he suddenly thought about something.

"What do we say to the others? They can't know these items are going to be used for a future jutsu. We need a plan for that as well." Boruto said while looking curiously at Kakashi.

Kakashi agreed. "It's best to say that these items are used for medicinal things." Kakashi said.

"Good idea! But isn't Sakura a medical ninja? She'll figure it out right?" Boruto asked and waited for a response.

Everyone just stared at him, eyes wide open. Boruto quickly took a step back. "W-What? Did I say something wrong?.."

Kurunai spoke up. "Kid. Sakura isn't a medical ninja.. yet. You should watch out with what you're saying." she said and looked up at Kakashi. "Keep an eye on him."

Kakashi nodded. He can't let Boruto ruin the whole plan. This could screw the whole future up.

"I guess our team will leave first then. We're complete. Good luck my fellow ninja's!" Gai said and turned around to walk away.

Boruto looked at Gai's team. Neji and two others we're waiting on him. Boruto studied them and recognizes the other two. He had seen them in the future. Tenten and Rock Lee.

Boruto remembered the training Rock Lee gave him back in the future. He wanted to learn a bit of tai jutsu and Rock Lee was the best in the village. _He still has the same eyebrows.._

He knew Metal Lee's parents were Tenten and Rock Lee. As Boruto watched them going, he noticed Tenten blushing when Neji talked to Gai-sensei. Tenten was basically staring at him. It didn't seem like Rock Lee noticed it. He just waited until the others were ready to leave for the mission.

Boruto rolled with his eyes. _Another love triangle, great.._

Gai's team left and the others still waited for their teams to complete. They still missed a few people.

Boruto, Sakura and Kakashi sat on the ground in the meantime.

"Ugh! That Naruto. Why is he so late?" Sakura said annoyed.

Boruto looked at her. "Well Sasuke is late as well so he's not the only one." he said while Sakura flipped her hair.

"But Sasuke-kun is always on time. If he's late, he would have a good reason."

Then they both heard footsteps. They looked behind them and they saw Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'm glad you guys made it on time." Kakashi said with sarcasm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're always late yourself. This is my first time." he said simply and walked to the gate. "Lets go."

Sakura quickly stood up and ran after him. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" she yelled.

Boruto walked to Naruto. "Why were you late?" Boruto asked him curiously.

Naruto grinned and opened his backpack to grab something. Boruto watched as he revealed an instand ramen box to him. "I didn't have anymore at home so I had to buy some at Ichiraku!" he said and put it back.

Boruto shook his head. His dad seriously needs to get over his ramen addiction. He's still the same in the future. Luckily his mom won't let him eat that much and cooks meals for him everyday.

"Ichiyu-kun, Naruto-kun.." they both heard and turned around to see pale eyes looking at them.

Hinata stood there, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "I.. I wanted to wish you b-both good luck." she said and looked at the ground.

Boruto wanted to say something until he heard Naruto speak. "Thanks Hinata! Are you allright?" he asked and Hinata curiously looked up at him.

"Allright?.." she asked and Naruto nodded. "Yeah, since your fight with Neji. You were really injured remember?" he said and Hinata got red. "Oh y-yes! I'm fine, thankyou." she said smiling and looked at the ground again.

Boruto stood there, waiting for the conversation to grow. But he noticed that Kakashi was waiting on them and Kurunai as well, so they had to go. But he couldn't just leave like this. He had to bring them a bit closer just before the mission..

"Naruto, did you know that Hinata cooks really awesome? You have to taste her riceballs! They are amazing!" Boruto said while he grinned and winked at Hinata. Hinata's face couldn't get any redder and Naruto's eyes grew bigger.

"Really Hinata? I'll have to try some sometime!" Naruto said and looked at Boruto. "How do you know that her riceballs taste good?" he suddenly asked and Boruto grinned.

"I went by her house yesterday to eat some." he said and looked at Naruto. He wanted to see his reaction. Would he get jealous?

Naruto just looked oblivious like always. "Awwwwww! You should've told me that you went! I really want to taste them as well." he said with a sad expression on his face.

And then Boruto had a idea. He smiled.

"Maybe you could cook some for him after our missions end Hinata? He could go over to your house." while they both looked at Hinata.

Hinata felt like she wanted to faint. She couldn't bring a word out of her mouth and it was dead silent for a minute. Boruto got impatient. _Come on! Say something!_

Suddenly Naruto looked down and walked away. "Don't worry about it Hinata. You could just say no if you don't want me to. I understand." he said and smiled. Boruto shook his head. _No. NO! This can't be freaking happening!_

And then they suddenly saw something they never expected. Hinata grabbed Naruto by his vest. Naruto turned around to look at her.

"Naruto-kun! Ofcourse you can come by my house after your mission!" she said without stuttering for the first time. Boruto just stood there, watching them both in shock. He didn't expect his plan would go so great!

Naruto got a bit red. He wasn't used to getting so close to a girl. She looked deeply into his eyes and her face was close to his. "U-Uh.. Great! I can't wait Hinata." he said and grinned as usual. Boruto could the happiness in Naruto's eyes.

Then Boruto noticed someone standing behind Hinata. "Hey Hinata, Naruto! I could get some riceballs as well after the mission. I'll join you guys!"

Boruto stared at the guy. Why was this dude suddenly barging in? He wanted his parents to be alone for the first time and now this guy shows up! Boruto clenched his fists.

Hinata looked at Kiba, dissapointed that he wanted to join but smiled. "Sure Kiba-kun. I'll m-make enough for both of you."

Naruto just smiled, not minding the extra person joining them. But Boruto's anger got worse by the second.

"You know what? I'll join you guys too then.. If you don't mind ofcourse Hinata." Boruto said and Hinata shook her head. "O-Ofcourse I don't mind Ichiyu-kun. You're always welcome." she said and Kiba pulled Hinata with him. "C'mon Hinata, we gotta go!" and they both left.

"Come on both of you. Sakura and Sasuke already left." Kakashi yelled and Boruto and Naruto walked towards Kakashi. Naruto looked at Boruto.

"Something the matter?" Naruto asked curiously and Boruto quickly shook his head. "Nope, nothing. Let's go." while he thought of a plan to keep Kiba away after the mission ends.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Still reading my story i see? :)**

 **It's been a long time since i have posted another chapter. I finally had time to write a new one, so hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time on Boruto's past to Romance;**

 **SEARCHING FOR THE HEBI FLOWER!**


	12. On our way

Boruto, Naruto, Kakashi finally catched up to Sasuke and Sakura. They decided to walk instead of jumping from tree to tree. There could be an enemy on the way and Kakashi didn't want to risk the chance that they would get tired.

Boruto looked around him while he was walking. The weather didn't look too good and the clouds were grey. It could rain any moment. It was pretty cold and there was a lot of wind. Boruto rolled with his eyes while he thought about the wind part. Ofcourse there was a lot of wind. They were in the Hidden Leaf village.

Sasuke turned around to look at Kakashi. "Where are we heading exactly?"

"We're going to the Valley of Judgement." Kakashi stated while he picked up a flower from the ground. He studied the flower and Boruto could see a sad expression on his face. Kakashi put the flower in his pocket and continued walking.

Sakura looked scared as she thought about what he said. "The Valley of Judgement? Isn't that a dangerous place? I heard that the villagers who live there have no eyes." she said with a tone that gave Boruto the chills.

Naruto quickly walked over to Sakura. He leaned over to her. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! I'll protect you if something.." he said but Boruto quickly pulled him back. "She doesn't need protection from you. She can protect herself." he said, annoyed at the way his father was acting to another girl. He should only behave this way towards his mother.

Sakura rolled with her eyes. "Thankyou Ichiyu. I can indeed take care of myself. And if something were to happen.." she said, while glancing at Sasuke. "..I already have a hero."

Boruto wondered why Sarada was her daughter. They look nothing like each other. The only thing those two have in common is their temper. But Sarada never shows love to anyone like this girl. Sakura is basically fawning over Sasuke. Maybe Sarada has her cold temper from her dad.

Boruto wished Sarada would like him as much as her mom likes her dad.. _Wait. WHAT THE HECK WAS HE JUST THINKING?_

Why was he wishing for that? Sarada means nothing towards him. He hates love and everything that has to do with it!

Sasuke avoided Sakura's glance and continued his conversation with Kakashi. "Wasn't it better to send a team that has the Byakugan? The Valley of Judgement is known to have a thick mist everywhere and it is hard to find your way. Especially if we need to find a special flower." he asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It was indeed a better choice to have send a team with a Byakugan user in it.." and Boruto immidiately thought about his mother.

"But the other missions needed the Byakugan as well. Our team also has the Sharingan, and it can see a lot in the thick mist as well." he said and winked at Sasuke.

"So as long as we have Sasuke-kun, were safe!" Sakura happily said and Naruto disagreed immidiately.

"We don't need you Sasuke! I can handle myself and take care of the team." he said annoyingly.

Sasuke grinned back at Naruto. "You can? I thought you were just a chicken who was afraid of everything." He said and Naruto's blood boiled. Sasuke didn't stop. "Oh wait, I don't think that. I know that."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Sasuke. "SASUUUUKEEEEEE!"

Boruto quickly ran towards Naruto and held him back. Kakashi held Sasuke back and Sakura stood in between them.

"What the heck are you guys doing? Naruto, behave yourself instead of picking a fight already!" Sakura yelled at him and punched him.

Boruto's blood boiled. "Why are you punching him? What the heck is your problem Forehead! Sasuke started it!" Boruto yelled back to protect his father and he then realized he made a big mistake. He felt Naruto grabbing his arm and pulling him away before Sakura could land a hit on him. Fire lit in her eyes and it looked like she had turned into the devil.

"What.. Did.. You.. Just.. Say to me?" she asked and Boruto stepped forward. He was not afraid of her. He dealt with Sarada everyday so this was nothing.

"You heard me! F-O-R-E-H-E-A-D." he spelled out just to make her more irritated.

Naruto tugged at Boruto's jacket. "Ichiyu, you just made a huge mistake.."

Sakura began to laugh hysterically. Boruto shivered as Sakura stepped closer to him. _This was indeed a huge mistake._

Before Sakura could slice him up to pieces Sasuke pulled her back. Sakura wanted to get out of his arms to attack Boruto but Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

Sakura immidiately melted and forgot the world around her.

Sasuke rolled with his eyes. He looked at Boruto. "You better thank me."

Boruto just nodded his head and Naruto sighed. That was a close one.

Kakashi shook his head while he was standing there, watching everything going on. He really wasn't in the mood to step in. This was going to be a long mission.

….

After walking a few hours it got dark. It started to rain a bit and they couldn't see a thing anymore. They all were freezing up and had to camp somewhere until the morning. Kakashi stopped them and decided to get some sleep. They found an open spot and set everything up.

Kakashi put his own sleeping bag up. "Naruto, Ichiyu. Get some firewood. We need to start a fire to keep us warm."

Boruto and Naruto nodded their heads as they walked away from the camp. They both searched for some firewood and Boruto decided to start a conversation between the two.

"S-So.. You don't like Sasuke that much do you?" he said as Naruto picked up some wood.

"No! That guy always pisses me off! Who does he think he is? Acting all tough and strong." He said, still mad at the scene that happened a few hours ago.

Boruto was quite in shock. He doesn't understand why his dads relationship with Sasuke is so bad. His dad always calls Sasuke his best friend and his only rival. They practically were brothers and even Boruto referred Sasuke as his uncle. Why are they so mean towards each other?

 **FLASHBACK:**

Boruto went by his dads office to bring him the food that mom had made for him. Because his dad had to much paperwork, he couldn't go home and he nearly starved to death. His mom asked Boruto to bring him some riceballs and Boruto gladly accepted the mission to bring it.

He knocked on the door. He heard the Hokage say 'Come in' and opened the door to walk in. While Boruto looked at his dad, he noticed he was tired. Paper was laying around everywhere and his desk was a mess. Boruto put down the bag with riceballs in it.

"Mom made you some food." he said simply.

Naruto gave him a weak smile. "Thankyou Boruto. Say thanks to your mom for me as well." he said and continued with his paperwork.

Boruto noticed a picture laying on his desk and grabbed it. It was a picture of his dad with his team from back in the days. He knew the pink haired kunoichi and Kakashi-sensei as well, but didn't know the black haired guy standing next to them.

"Dad, who is this on the picture?" he asked curiously and showed the picture. Naruto smiled weakly again and took the picture in his own hands. He pointed with his finger at the black haired guy.

"This is my best friend." He said simply and Boruto looked puzzeled. "But dad, you give him a look like you don't like him at all in the picture." He said and Naruto laughed. Boruto's eyes widened when he saw his dad laughing like that. In those few seconds he didn't look tired anymore.

"Well, that's because we were rivals back then. We still are, but now we both understand each other a lot more. You know, I could even call him my brother." he said while grinning.

Boruto's eyes gleamed. "So I can call him my uncle right? And he's your rival? But I thought you were the strongest out there! Nobody could match your power right dad?" he asked and he saw his dad shaking his head.

"The only one who could ever beat me is this guy here." He said and grinned once more.

…

Naruto and Boruto headed back to the others. The tents were already set up and they waited for the firewood. Kakashi started a fire and they all sat in a small circle to keep themselves warm. After a few hours most of them were asleep, except for Kakashi and Boruto.

Boruto looked at Kakashi and remembered the flower. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry to ask but why did you look so sad while picking up that flower earlier?" he asked and rubbed his hands together to keep them warm.

Kakashi looked up and looked curious. "How did you notice that?"

"Well I just notice a lot of stuff really quick." Boruto grinned and kept asking. "So what was that about?"

Kakashi sighed. "This is just the first time ever that I worry about something." he quietly said.

...

Hey guys. Im sorry for this short chapter. I haven't done a new chapter for a while now but i kinda missed it. I just wanted to see how many people still read this story so if it has a lot of views, i'll definitely do more chapters again!


End file.
